Super Smash Brothers: Reckoning
by FutureCam
Summary: One year after Brawl Master hand holds another tournament! But three newcomers each have powerful enemies...can skill, love and friendship lead to victory? Or shall the smashers fall? Rated T for occasional language. And I'm paranoid. Many, Many pairings
1. The arrivals

Super Smash Brothers: Reckoning

FutureCam

DISCLAMER: I don't own SSB:Brawl, Devil may Cry, Fire Emblem, Legend of Zelda, Assassins Creed, Umm...could be here a while....In fact, I only own my plotline. That's all.

WARNING: SEVERE Devil may Cry 4 spoilers! You have been warned.

_One Year after the End of the SSB:Brawl tournament...._

"UNHOLY CRAP!"

A pair of white haired men in red trenchcoats were running from a large Demon called Beltazar.

DANTE

Dante had a pair of pistols, a shotgun, and a rather large sword fixed to parts of his body. He also has the beginnings of a brown beard.

NERO

Nero had a revolver and a katana on his belt. His left arm, however, appeared to be a shaped bit of blue energy held in place by red Armour. It was called the devil bringer, and it was pure demonic power. Not exactly what you'd expect to find on a demon hunter, but still...it came in handy.

Beltazar stopped, and raised his right arm. A orb of purple energy formed around his hand, and he threw it at the pair. Nero spun, raised his left arm, and punched the incoming orb. It dissipated into nothingness. Beltazar screamed in rage, and drew it's large two-handed Axe. He swung it towards Nero, who was pushed out of the way by Dante. As the two rolled, Dante drew his pistols, Ebony and Ivory, and let off a hail of bullets. A series of small explosions rippled across Beltazar's skin, and it screamed in agony. Behind Dante, Nero had drawn his katana, Yamato, and ran towards the creature. Nero's left arm – the demonic one - extended, latched onto the demon's face, before contracting, pulling Nero towards it. Yamato clove the creature's head in two, and Beltazar screamed in pain as his body dissipated into black smoke.

Nero turned to Dante, a smile on his face.

"That wasn't so bad, huh Unc?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that...."

"Well, if I'm your brother's son, then technically..."

"Stop. Calling. Me. That"

"Yessir."

They walked back to their store, finding it empty.

"Where's Lady? Or Trish?" Nero asked, puzzled.

"Not sure...House doesn't look damaged, so it wasn't an attack..."

"Hang on, they've left a note...Oh. Oh, you're not going to like this..."

"Why?"

"They've gone to the Bahamas for six months....and you're money's paying for it..."

Dante stood there, an expression of pure anger on his face. Nero decided to give the good news now.

"The good news is, we've been invited to some kind of fighting tournament, where people from parallel universes compete to see whose the best fighter."

"Oh, please, parallel universes don't exist..."

"We hunt Demons on a daily basis. How can they not?"

"Point."

"Also, the winner gets...Wow."

"What?"

"Over 10 billion dollars..."

Dante was already out the door, weapon belt swinging.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Nero yelled, running after him.

*******************************************************************************************************************

In Altea castle, a blue-haired man and woman were eating.

MARTH

Marth had blue hair, held back by a tiara (Don't ask) and wore blue robes. His sword, Falchion, was fixed to his waist.

SHIIDA

Shiida had long blue hair cascading down her back, and wore thin white armor over a red dress. She had a lance, called a Wing Spear, slung around her back.

"Oi! Marth! Shiida! You've got mail!" A redheaded young man, dressed in tatty brown trousers and shirt, walked in. Marth stared at him.

"How the hell did you get in here, Julian?"

"I was a thief, guv, remember?"

"I thought Lena would have knocked some sense into you by now..." Shiida said wearily. "Empty your pockets."

"Wha? What for?"

A wing spear was pointing, unnervingly accurate, at his Adams apple.

"Y..yes Ma'am." A now worried Julian said. A necklace, a gold candlestick and some silverware scattered over the table. So did a certain small black box. Marth, moving like lightning, grabbed it and stuffed it inside his shirt. "What? Old habits die hard..." Julian said guiltily

"Marth? What was that?"

Crap. She noticed.

"I'll tell you later. What's the mail, Julian?"

"Well, guv, You've got an invitation to another Smash Bros. Tournament."

"Well, at least I'll see Ike again. What's Shiida got?"

"She's got one too."

"Say WHAT?"

"Marth, honey, are you implying that I'm not a good fighter?" Shiida said sweetly. Too sweetly. And the wing spear was now pointing at his right eyeball.

"No, it's just a surprise, that's all....you've not gotten one before...Can you point that spear somewhere else now?"

The object in question was slung over her shoulder again.

"Well, I suppose we should go pack. And Julian?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Can I have the dagger Marth gave me last Christmas back?"

Julian handed the object over without a word.

"Thank you."

*************************************************************************

Kanto Region, college campus.

A pair of Pokemon trainers sat outside under a tree, watching their creatures play.

RED

Red, also known in the Smash Bros. World as THE Pokemon trainer, had messy black hair under a red cap. He wore a red jacket over a long-sleeved blue t-shirt. His Pokemon were Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard.

RUBY

Ruby had long brown hair, with a red cap. Her red t-shirt had a pokeball design on it, and she had khaki shorts. Her Pokemon were Torchic, Grovyle and Swampert.

"HEY! RED!" a loud voice came from above.

After recovering from the shock, Red looked up.

"What the...Pit?" Red said, surprised.

PIT

Pit wore white robes, with a bow over his shoulder. Two magical bangles floated around his left wrist. Unusually, he also had a postman hat and a satchel of letters.

"No, Lucifer" The angel said sarcastically "Of course it's me. How many other angels do you know?"

"Somehow, I know I'm going to regret this, but....Why are you wearing a postman hat?"

"The postman here's ill, so of COURSE Paultena wants me to help... anyway, you've got mail. So's someone called Ruby. You seen her?"

"That'd be me" Ruby said softly.

"Here you go then."

"Hey, these are..." Red began

"Smash bros invites. Yeah, I know. I've got one too."

"Wait, why'd they invite me?" Ruby asked, puzzled.

"You're a good trainer....and you also have different Pokemon..." Red said.

"Yeah, that's probably it."

_Great, now I owe Master Hand one hell of a favor _Red thought _Thank god he agreed to let her come..._

"We should probably go pack, Ruby."

As the teens walked off, Pit just stared at them. Then he laughed.

_Oh, man Ike's gonna have a field day with this..._

_**********************************************************************************************_

Dream land, aboard the Halberd.

KIRBY

Kirby was a pink ball with red shoes and stubby penguin-style arms.

METAKNIGHT

Meta knight was a armoured ball with yellow eyes and a black cape. His face was obscured by a steel mask.

"POYO! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Kirby was bouncing up and down on top of Meta Knight.

"Puffball, it's 3 AM. Go...back....to....sleep."

"POYO! But we've been invited to SSB tournament again!"

"Kirby, I know. We found out yesterday. That's why You, me and DeDeDe are going to the portal, you Moron!"

"Poyo...oh."

"Now go back to sleep. We won't get there for another six hours..."

"Poyo...But I want to see Jigglypuff sooner!"

"Oh for..."

"POYO! FOOD!"

"OH HELL NO! THAT'S MY BREAK-"

WHOOSH

"That was my breakfast..."

WHOOOSH!

"Kirby, that was my Oscar, DAMMIT!"

********************************************************************

Two...figures floated through the halls of smash mansion.

MASTER HAND

Master Hand resembled a floating, disembodied glove for a right hand.

CRAZY HAND

Crazy Hand resembled a floating disembodied glove for a left hand.

"Well, the smashers should start arriving soon. Now remember brother – You. Are. Just. The. DJ. - do nothing else, just play music and take requests. I'll do the rest. Oh, and by the way, if you try to play matchmaker for captain Falcon again I will take away your moldy gummy bear collection. Understand?"

"I like cheese..."

"Understand?"

"Yes....can I have some cheese..."

"Oh, this isn't going to end well..." Master hand groaned.

The portals from the other dimensions resembled giant purple orbs. Mewtwo, who'd stayed behind along with since they retired in the Melee tournament to take the phychatrist and doctor positions in the mansion, was monitering them.

"Master Hand, we will have Kirby, Meta and DeDeDe arrive first. They're coming in the Halberd – seemingly there's some changes Meta wants us to put in its stage. Samus will be here next, followed by the Mario Bros. We then have the Emblem characters, and then Star Fox, and Wolf. The Pokemon trainers, along with Pikachu, Lucario and Pit, will be here next. Not sure what order the rest shall arrive at." Mewtwo reported crisply. "The portals are stable for another two hours before I have to renew them. Permission to go and prepare the Holofields, sir."

"Granted. Be back here in an hour and a half – better safe than sorry."

****************************************************************************************************

Aboard the Great Fox, Lylat system.

R.O.B

R.O.B was a grey robot with no legs. It's head resembled a pair of binoculars and it looked like something out of a megablox kit. It was currently frozen with it's usual black eyes gone blue. With white writing.

FOX

Fox McCloud was an orange-furred anthromorphic fox wearing a grey vest. He had a repulsor and pistol on a belt at his hip.

FALCO

Falco Lombardi was a blue-feathered anthromorphic bird wearing a red bodysuit. He had the same equipment as Fox, but with two pistols.

WOLF

Wolf was a grey-furred anthromorphic wolf wearing a brown jacket. He had a pistol with a blade on the end and a repulsor.

KRYSTAL

Krytal was a blue-furred vixen wearing a pink bodysuit (Think Star Fox: Command) and carried a long staff on her back and a reflector on her hip.

"What've you done with R.O.B, Wolf?" Fox yelled

"Nothing, Fox. All I did was upgrade his O.C...then he froze up and got blue screen of death!"

"You son of a...." Falco yelled "You upgraded him to Vista!"

After brawl, R.O.B had gone with Star Fox to help them in their world. Now, on the return trip with Wolf hitching a ride, he'd frozen up.

"I knew we couldn't trust you..." Falco snarled.

"Calm down, He was trying to help" Krystal said "I can read minds, remember?"

"We know – what kind of mess would we be in if you couldn't?" Fox muttered

"I don't like to think about it." Krystal replied.

The entire gang had been given invites to the new smash bros tournament by a rather annoyed-looking pit in a postmans outfit two hours ago. Suddenly, Peppy called from the bridge.

"ETA to Smash portal in five minutes. Get to the Arwings...or Wolfen, in Wolf's case."

****************************************************************************************************

Three hours later, outside Smash Mansion.

"Excuse me! If you could listen for five minutes...oh for...Mewtwo, make them pay attention to me." Master Hand moaned.

The white cat-thing nodded, and sent a very loud Telepathic message to everyone in the area.

SHUT UP, STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND LOOK AT MASTER HAND.

In mere seconds, everyone was doing that.

"Thank you. Now, if you could listen for five minutes, I'm going to introduce the newcomers. First, from Altea, Princess Shiida of Talys!"

Marth, along with Ike and Roy, clapped for her.

"Now, from a new world, may I introduce Dante and Nero!"

The Demon hunters walked on stage. Nero had wrapped his left arm in a sling again, as he wanted the devil bringer to be a nasty surprise.

"Krystal of Star Fox!"

Falco, Fox, ROB and, after some glaring, Wolf clapped.

"Ruby and her Pokemon from Kanto!"

Red, along with the other Pokemon, clapped for the shy trainer.

"And finally, may I introduce Altair from the Assassin Creed universe! Hang on....where is he?"

"I've been behind you for one hour, Sir." A dry voice came from behind the hand. A man stepped forwards.

ALTAIR

Altair was a pale-skinned man in white robes. His belt was a red sash with a bronze brooch holding it in place. A hood fashioned like an eagle's head hid most of his face from view. He was missing the tips of his two middle fingers on his right hand. A large sword hung on his back, and a smaller one on his belt. The tips of daggers protruded from his shoes, holsters on his back and on his arms.

"I'll let you all get acquainted." Master Hand said, visibly shaken by Altair's sudden appearance. "The tournament starts in a week – I'll give you the list of roomates in three hours. Enjoy the party."

"So, you're a princess, huh?" Captain Falcon said to Shiida "And a fine looking one too, I see. Maybe you'd like too -"

He was cut off by the sudden appearance of Falchion at his neck.

"Finish that sentence. Go on, I dare you" Marth growled.

"Go out sometime?" Falcon finished weakly, staring at the sword.

"Sorry, I'm taken" Shiida said with a smile at Marth _"And probably will be for a while, if that box was what I thought it was..." _she muttered to herself.

"Why are all the good girls taken?" Falcon muttered. He saw Ruby, and walked over too her. "Hey cutie" he said, smiling "how old are y-" He was cut off when Grovyle slashed him with a leaf blade attack "Guess you don't want to know me either. Fair enough."

"Ruby, you okay?" Red asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

The girl in question nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine Red. Just had an encounter with Captain Perverted. Thank god for Grovyle."

Red rolled his eyes "Don't worry about him. He hits on every girl. He even tried it on Krystal, and Fox nearly blew his head off."

Ruby gave a small smile."Quite the dysfunctional family this isn't it?"

"Yeah. Watch out, here comes the mad trio..."

"Who?"

"DAMMIT KIRBY! THAT WAS THE LAST PIECE OF SALMON!" DeDeDe yelled

"AND THE LAST BIT OF CAKE!" Meta growled.

"GET BACK HERE AND LET US KILL YOU!" they screamed at the same time.

"To answer you're question, De, Meta and Kirby. This happens once a day at least..."

Ruby stared at him "What have I gotten myself into..."

"Well, at least there's never a dull moment. Come on, I'll introduce you to Link and Zelda, their nice people." The planned journey was interrupted by what looked like a blue-eyed ROB trying to kill the Star Fox team.

"Look out, ROB's gone mad again!" Fox yelled, ducking for cover as said robot span around the place

"If you complete the testing, there will be cake!" ROB said in a monotonous female voice.

"What the hell?" Falco asked, puzzled. Then it clicked. "WOLF! Were you using ROB to play Portal again?"

"Uh, yes?"

"I'm. Going. TO KILL YOU!" Falco growled, before diving at him.

"Fox, what's going on?" Red asked, confused.

"Wolf upgraded ROB's operating system to Vista."

"That son of a..."

"My thoughts exactly. Don't worry, we can handle it. Go have fun with your girlfriend."

"Wait, What? NONONONO! Ruby's not my girlfriend!" _Unfortunatly._ "She's just a friend who's a girl! Nothing else!" Red said, blushing. Ruby was too.

_His girlfriend? I wish I was..._

"C'mon Rube. Link was over here last time I saw him..." Red muttered, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her away. This only increased her blush.

Fox looked after them and chuckled.

"Were we that bad?" Krystal asked her boyfriend

"Seemingly, yes." Fox said, a grin on his face.

*******************************************

Altair sat in a corner, staring out at the party. He tensed and reached for the dagger in his right boot when he felt someone approach, but then recognized her as someone from the ceremony.

"Why aren't you at the party?" Samus asked, the Power Suit making the voice seem like a robot's.

"I don't do parties" Altair said flatly "The only reason I'm not training right now is because I'm studying my opponents"

"But their not fighting...."

"They don't need to be." Altair cut in "They just need to be doing something. I can deduce their fighting style from their mannerisms, their weapons, stance, build and so on. For example, I can tell you that the floppy-blue-haired man over there-"

"Marth?"

Altair glared at her "Yeah, Him. I can tell that he fights gracefully, like a dance. Also, he prefers using the tip of his sword to attack. His weakness comes when you get too close."

Samus stared at him, open mouthed. He could tell all of that just by looking at him?

"However, I can't tell how you fight."

"Why not?"

"Well...I have no idea what that thing on your arm does." Altair replied, shifting uncomfortably "And I'm familiar with all weaponry in my world."

"You see? That's your weakness" Samus said. Altair glared at her.

"My weakness is my arrogance" Altair said softly "That's what Al Mualim told me."

Ignoring that comment, she continued.

"Your world doesn't have magic" She told him "And it doesn't have guns. Therefor, until you have more experience with them, you don't know how to beat people who wield them."

"Magic?" Altair whispered in disbelief "It exists?"

"In some worlds" Samus said "And in many different kinds. For example, Mario can conjure fireballs, while Zelda uses a variety of spells to defeat her opponents."

"Interesting..." Altair said slowly

"What did you mean earlier, about your weakness being your arrogance?" Samus asked. A look of pain flashed across Altair's face.

"Before Al Mualim sent me here – he's my boss – I was on a mission. I had two of my fellow brothers with me, and I was meant to recover the Arc of the Covenant from a underground temple in Jerusalem. However, one of the worst enemies of my order, Robert De Sable, was there too. I-I got cocky, and revealed myself. I then tried to kill him. He stopped me, threw me threw a wall, which caved in, and I listened as-as his men killed my brothers. I could do nothing. I failed my mission, I may as well have killed two of the finest members of my order, and all because of my arrogance." Altair's face broke from his grim mask into one of complete depression. "Al Mualim sent me here to fight in place of one of the men I might as well have killed myself. This is my only chance to redeem myself."

_Why am I telling a woman I just met all of this? What's wrong with me! _The messages flashed through Altair's head, screaming to be made sense of.

"I'm so sorry." Samus said softly "I didn't know...I shouldn't have asked."

_She means it..._ Altair thought _No-ones ever said something like that to me and meant it..._

"No" Altair said softly "Someone else should know. It...Makes me feel better. It makes me feel like I'm not alone."

"I'm still sorry." Samus said firmly. Then her tone changed to a curious one "What order are you in?"

"Hashashin." Altair replied. When he saw Samus' look of confusion, he clarified. "Assassins. We hunted down and killed those who committed atrocities to the public. We've been busy lately – our homeland was invaded by men of the west, led by the Templars of Robert De Sable's command. We could show no weakness – else the innocent pay for it in their blood."

"I do something similar" Samus said "I'm a bounty hunter. I hunt down those declared outlaws by my government. I hunt them down, kill them, and then collect money to be able to hunt down and kill more of them."

"You must hate a particular outlaw, and you're looking for him" Altair said. Samus shot him a surprised look.

"How did you-"

"I'm very good at reading people."

"You're right. I'm looking for Ridley, leader of the space pirates. He-he killed my family. All of them. In front of my eyes." She said. Her voice was somehow angry and sad at the same time. "I was five years old..." She burst into tears, and flung her arms around Altair's shoulders, squeezing the breath out of him.

"Samus...I'm sorry....but you're suit...does it amplify your strength...?"

"Y-yes, why?"

"That explains why I can't breath..." Altair muttered dryly.

"Oh." She stopped hugging him "Sorry"

"It's okay" Altair said "Maybe...once I've finished my job...when De Sable is dead...I can help you find Ridley. And help you kill him."

Samus looked up at him.

"You mean it?"

Altair nodded.

"Altair..." She whispered. She then looked up and met his eyes through her visor "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. By the way, is that blond over there you're friend?"

Samus turned around to see Peach waving and squealing in her direction.

"Unfortunately, yes." She said "Well, I'll see you around Altair."

She started to walk towards Peach, but stopped, and called over her shoulder.

"Maybe you should at least try to have some fun?"

Altair laughed for the first time in months.

**********************************************************

"So, Roy? When did they decide to let you come back?" Ike asked the flame-haired swordsman.

"When Marth complained that there weren't any swordsmen with brains after he got stuck with you and Meta during that subspace incident." Roy laughed.

"Oh. Hey, wait a minute...That's an insult! MARTH! You're so DEAD!" Ike stomped off, drawing Ragnell, leaving Roy crying in laughter behind him.

"So that's Ike, third place in the tournament last year, Hmm?" A voice came from behind him.

"GAAAH! WHAT THE-" Roy screamed, turning around, hand on Durandal's hilt. "Oh. It's only you Altair. Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, but it's fun" The grinning assassin informed him.

"hmmm, you're right..." Roy said slowly, giving Marth and Shiida a sly look "How'd you like to help in a prank?"

"Help how?"

Roy told him. A evil smile spread across Altair's face, getting bigger with every passing moment.

"Okay. I'm so in."

*********************************************************************************************

"FALCO! CATCH!" Fox yelled, throwing him a disc.

"What is it?"

"The Quick install of Windows XP! Just put it in the CD drive, now!"

"On it Fox."

"The floor here will kill you. Try to avoid it."

"AND FOR GODS SAKE, WILL YOU STOP QUOTING PORTAL!" Fox yelled at ROB.

At this moment, Falco jumped onto ROB's back, and put the CD in.

"The Cake is a lie, ROB!"

ROB shut down, then woke up.

"ETA to Smash mansion four hours...wait, why are we already here?"

"Wolf upgraded you to vista" Fox explained

"THAT SON OF A..." ROB raged.

"Yeah, we managed to get you back to XP, but you cant remember the last five hours. So...We'll have to introduce you to the newcomers ourselves. Come on, Robbie." Falco said

"Don't call me that"

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." Falco muttered "Just come with us."

*********************************************************

"Okay, everyone, settle down, settle down." Master Hand yelled "I will now be announcing the Roomates for this tournament!"

That got everyone's attention. This was one of the most important events of the day.

"Okay...First, we have Mario, Luigi and Pit sharing a room."

The three in question gave each other a high five.

"Then Dante, Nero and Link..."

Link looked at the two demon hunters. He didn't know much about them – he hoped they wouldn't be too much trouble.

"Ike, Roy and Marth..."

Like no-one saw that coming from a mile away...

"Zelda, Peach and Samus..."

Samus moaned while Peach squealed in exitement.

"Altair, Snake and Captain Falcon..."

Altair, Who'd started to like Snake, didn't think this was too bad, until he saw the death glares Snake and Falcon gave each other. Not good.

"Kirby, Meta and Jigglypuff..."

Metaknight let out a scream of horror while Kirby and Jiggly bounced around each other.

"Yoshi, Pikachu and Lucario..."

The three nodded to each other.

"Fox, falco and Wolf..."

Falco and Fox high-fived while Wolf rolled his eyes.

"Game and watch, ROB, Lucas and Ness...."

There were four in that room due to G&W being 2-D and not taking up much space.

"Ganondorf, Bowser and Wario..."

The villans together. Great.

"Toon link, Sonic and Olimar..."

"Krystal, you and DeDeDe have got you're own rooms, that okay with you?"

The two nodded.

"Alright, now that's over, lets go to the exhibition match. Let's see... Whose up for a team three-stock BETWEEN PLAYERS match?"

Everyone murmered their consent.

"Okay...Dante and Nero verses Mario and Luigi. Good luck...you're gonna need it..."

************************************

"Step-a into the pods like this-a" Mario explained to Dante and Nero, using Luigi to demonstrate "And-a when it's-a turned on you will-a be in complete control of your avatar. Almost as if it's real life.!"

"Thanks Mario" Dante said, stepping into his pod "May the best men win – and believe me, we intend to."

"What-a make you-a think you're gonna win?"

"We hunt demons for a living. That tends to toughen you up."

"You have a point..."

"Just get ready!" MH yelled "The crowds waiting!"

"Very well..."

On the stage – Final Destination – Dante and Nero materialized side-by-side on the right. Watching, Mario and Luigi materialized in front of them.

"READY?"

The fighters tensed

"FIGHT!"

The demonhunters drew their pistols and started firing. The plumbers dodged, and dodged, and dodged...

"Hey-a you! When do you run out of-a shots?" Luigi yelled at Nero

"We don't!" Nero shouted back. He holstered his pistol anyway. Luigi grabbed the initiative, and launched forth with a green missile. Nero dodged, and ripped the sling off his left arm. There was a gratifying gasp of horror from the crowd at the sight of Devil Bringer. Nero, grinning, extended it, grabbed Luigi's legs, and threw him in the air. Nero jumped after him, and smashed Luigi into the ground with a slash from Yamato. As Nero fell back to earth, he peppered Luigi with bullets from Blue landed gracefully, and as Luigi struggled back to his feet, charged a smash attack with his sword. He unleashed it, and sent Luigi crashing into his brother and sending them both careening of the edge. He glanced at Dante.

"Next one's all yours!" He yelled

"Couldn't agree more" Dante muttered "Showoff."

Mario and Luigi reappeared, only for a shotgun-armed Dante to blast Mario in the chest. Luigi attempted to attack Dante, but was blocked by Nero.

Dante drew his sword, Alastor, and attacked Mario, who parried each of his blows. Suddenly, a Smash orb appeared. Mario lept up to grab it, but had his leg caught by Nero's Devil Bringer. Dante leapt up and smashed it in half. When he landed he immediately used it's power.

"DEVIL TRIGGER!"

Dante seemed to take on a demon-like appearance. His skin and clothes were replaced with red carapace, with what looked like glowing lava between the plates. His feet only had three toes, and each one was long and grey. His face had grey skin around the jaw, but the rest of the head, other than his hair, was concealed by a red mask. Dante turned to face Mario.

"Behold the power of a son of Sparda!" Dante yelled, his voice much deeper – it sounded as though a legion of demons had spoken at the same time. He swung his sword – which was now on fire – and the force of it slammed Mario off the stage.

Silence.

For the first time in Smasher history, a pair of newcomers had defeated the most experienced veterans in the tournament.

Master Hand's voice boomed out.

"THE WINNERS ARE DANTE AND NERO!"

At that, the entire hall burst into cries of congratulations. Link's jaw was hanging. He had to share a room with people this powerful? Wow.

If that was just an exhibition match, what would the rest of the tournament bring?

**Authors Endnote: Well, that's the longest I've ever written. Period. I worked on this for almost six hours straight. You lot better have enjoyed it....**

**I'm aware that some characters might be OOC or have their backgrounds confused. For example, I'm not entirely sure what Samus' background is with Ridley, but then I've only played Metroid Prime 1 and only gotten through about ten minutes before getting stuck.**

**Please, no character bashing. I know some people don't like Shiida – Not sure why, I quite like her.**

**Also, I know that we don't know who Nero's father is - just that he's a descendant of Sparda's blood. And I quite like the idea of Dante getting stuck with Vergil's son. And, yes, I am making Nero use Yamato more than he does in DMC4 - It's just such a cool weapon.... **

**So I leave you with a bunch of random questions. What is that box Marth took from Julian? Why is Altair so depressed? Wait, you know the answer to that, never mind. What does Roy want Altair to do to Marth and Shiida? And just how broken are Dante and Nero as characters?**


	2. The party

Super Smash Brothers: Reckoning

FutureCam

Disclamer: I don't own anything other than the plot! Honest! BACK LAWERS! BACK! DON'T MAKE ME LOCK YOU IN A ROOM WITH NAVI FOR TWENTY-FOUR HOURS! Heh. Works every time.

"Hey, LISTEN! That's mean"

"Oh, bugger off."

*********************************************************************

"So...Dante, mind explaining everything? I mean, if we're going to be living together, I want to know why you turn into a demon if you're meant to be hunting them. Also, What the hell is wrong with Nero's arm?" Link asked, a panicked expression on his face. Dante turned to face him.

The three smashers had left the victory party early – mainly because Nero couldn't stand them, Link wanted answers, and Falcon was getting on Dante's nerves. Which is never a good thing to do.

"Nero and I are half-demons. However, for some reason, when Nero's power awakened, it localized itself in his arm. For me, on the other hand, it's just spread out, so, unless I Devil Trigger, I'm just a stronger, faster human with healing powers whose hard to kill." He explained. "Nero is as well – however, his arm is in a permanent state of Devil Form. It's twice the strength of a Greater Demon – and greater demons are ten times stronger than a top-ranking human boxer."

"O...Kay. And what did you mean by a Son of Sparda?"

"Sparda was a demon who rebelled against the tyranny of a Demon King. He was one of the most powerful to ever exist. He's also my dad."

Link let out a low whistle.

"That...explains a lot."

"Yeah." Nero muttered "That's what Kyrie said..."

"Who-"

"Don't go there" Dante muttered, latching a hand over Links mouth "Kyrie was his girlfriend. She went missing seven months ago – he came to help me run the business a week afterwards. It's a sore spot."

"Oh. Sorry."

********************************************************

"Right. Marth? What was in that box Julian stole which you took back quickly?" Shiida asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing! I swear! I....you can tell I'm lying, can't you?"

"Don't need to be a telepath to know that" She replied sweetly "You promised you'd tell me later...so why not get it over with now?"

Marth scanned the room. Well, better now then never...Shiida hated keeping secrets from each other. He let out a deep breath, and felt in his pocket.

"Let's go somewhere else, shall we?"

****************************************************

"You sure that this is a good time to pull off a prank?" Altair said uncertainly "It looks like a rather private moment..."

"Oh come on, how bad can it be?"

"Well, lets see, he's down on one knee, he's got a box open, somethings shining inside, and Shiida looks like she's going to have a heart attack. I'd say it's private, yes."

"Wait, he's doing what?" Roy yelped "HEY IKE! GET OVER HERE!"

"What is it Roy" Ike muttered "Have you found Marth for me yet"

"Well, yes, but he'll probably go psycho if you try to kill him now. Look at what he's doing to Shiida."

"Holy...."

********************************************************

Five minutes earlier....

Marth let out a deep breath. He turned to face Shiida.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more private, shall we?"

Shiida, now really confused, nodded.

"All right then."

Marth lead her over to a nearby hill surrounded by bushes.

"We used to call this place 'Emblem Hill', you know. It reminded my of the hill outside you're castle in Talys...Huh. That's where I planned to do this, but this works too."

"Do what?"

Marth kissed Shiida softly.

"I love you Shi. With all my heart."

"Marth, you've already confessed..."

Marth then got down on one knee and held out a black box. Shiida felt her heart freeze.

"Marth, what're you-"

"Princess Shiida of Talys, will you marry me?"

******************************

"Well, what's she said?" Roy hissed at Altair.

"Nothing yet! Anyway, Marth'll kill us if he finds out we're doing this."

"He has a point" Ike remarked "Ever heard that when the quiet ones snap, their always the worst? Well Marth is living proof of that statement."

*******************************

Shiida threw herself at the prince, hugging the life from him. The two rolled down the hill, passing the spying trio, and came to a stop near the lake.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Marth said, smiling.

"Well, you should" Shiida replied, grinning back.

"Wait, where's the ring gone?"

"Looking for something?" A dry voice remarked. Altair came out of the bushes and threw a shining gold ring studded with Sapphires at Marth, who caught it. "Try not to hit anyone coming down that hill next time, okay? I barely dodged." At that Altair left.

"That was...weird."

"Tell me about it..." Marth muttered "At least it wasn't Ike or Roy"

"Marth?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure, Ma'am" Marth said, slipping the ring on Shiida's finger before leaning in to kiss her.

"That's Princess Shiida of Altea to you, sir" She remarked, before leaning in as well.

As their lips connected, Altair slapped hands over Roy and Ike's mouths.

"Not. One. Word. We were never here, got it? Otherwise I'll have to kill you." He whispered harshly.

"How are you going to kill us, professional swordsmen?" Ike whispered back.

"I'm a professional assassin who's holding a dagger at your neck, moron. Just do as I say." Altair pointed out.

Ike looked down, and sure enough, a steel dagger had somehow appeared at his throat. He would've gulped, if it wasn't for the fact that doing so would kill him.

"Got it. I'll be quiet."

***************************************************

"Peach, I've told you a thousand times, I don't need a boyfriend!" Samus yelped. Her extremely girly friend had been trying to talk her into this for the last five years now, and it was getting really annoying.

"Oh, come on! One of these newcomers must be nice!"

"Peach, I am not dating Dante. What he did was just...freaky."

"It was just a final smash!"

"And final smash's are based on real powers – which means that he can do that in real life."

"Well, what about Nero?"

"I can't get over whatever is wrong with his arm..."

"Oh for...You're so picky! He's cute!"

"He's dangerous!"

"That just makes him cuter!"

Samus stared at her.

"That makes no sense whatsoever."

"Fine. What about Altair? You were getting all touchy-feely with him earlier!"

Samus turned away and blushed. That was something she was still trying to figure out. Altair had been so...cold...and then so emotional....and cold again so easily. Still, he was hot...

_NO! Dirty thoughts! Dirty, dirty thoughts! I do not have a crush on Altair! Well...maybe a small one...Okay, a big one. Oh. Oh crap. Peach is never going to let me hear the end of this..._

"Hah! I knew it! You've got a crush on Altair!"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Oh, please, you were blushing – heck, you still are."

"So what if I do?"

Peach squealed. Samus paled.

_OH GOD NO! NOOO!_

"You two would be so CUTE together!"

"Peach, please, leave my love life alone. If I want a boyfriend, I want one who has the guts to tell me he loves me." Samus growled "So let me live my life, please." The last sentence was accompanied by the charging of Samus' arm cannon. This probably explained why Peach shut up so quickly.

Suddenly, Master Hand's voice boomed out across the grounds.

"Alright, time's up. Get inside. Oh, by the way, Shiida's sharing a room with Krystal – I sort of forgot to tell her that. Heh." (Authors note: No, seriously, I did. Ooops.)

Samus breathed a sigh of relief and headed inside. Then she remembered she was sharing a room with Peach, who'll tell Zelda about her crush on Altair, and then half the smashers in the tournament would know. Joy.

***********************************

Authors note: Only one review? WTF? Surely you can do better than that...hence the shorter chapter. On another note, you'll be getting a new chapter once every two or three days for a week. Then I've got to go back to school, and you'll be lucky if you get one once a week.

Tell me in reviews what parings you want me too develop more. The main ones are:

Samus/Altair

Nero/Kyrie

Red/Ruby

Marth/Shiida

Now, random question time:

What will MH's reaction to Marth and Shiida's engagement be?

Would Altair really kill Ike if he had too?

And what chaos will ensue with Snake and Falcon in the same room.

Find out next time, same smashing story, same smashing channel!

FutureCam out.


	3. Altair's blades

Super Smash Brothers: Reckoning

FutureCam

Authors notes: Plot, don't fail me now!

Disclamer: I. Don't own anything, other than copies of most the mentioned games. Except Kirby. Now, don't unleash lawyers, or I shall unleash a horde of badly-written Gary and Mary Sues! Let's see who wins that war, Nintendo! And Capcom! And Namco! And Ubisoft! And Sega! And...thats it.

Chapter three: A not so silent night

KABOOM!

"What the hell?" Samus shouted, startled

"I'm not sure what that was..." Peach whimpered "Sounded scary..."

"It came from the arena!" Zelda said "We should probably go check it out."

Samus nodded in agreement and grabbed her blaster and Zero Suit. There wasn't any time to get the Power Suit on. As the women crashed out the door, they ran into Nero.

"Hey, have you seen Dante?" He asked.

"No, but we heard an explosion at the arena. We're going to check it out." Peach explained

"Alright. I'm coming with." Nero said grimly, flexing the fingers of his Devil Bringer. "I swear, if our day job's caught up with us, I'm going to kill the old timer."

"Day job?"

"Demon Hunting. Quite fun actually."

"Okay..."

"We're here, lovebirds" Samus said sarcastically "Now lets find out what the heck happ-"

The group stared. Altair was standing in the center of the holofield, twirling...a grenade pin. Captain falcon was getting into a pod recently vacated by Solid Snake. Dante was watching with a grin on his face, clapping.

"Uh....Dante? What happened?"

"Altair was complaining about 'not getting a decent nights sleep' and 'those two morons treating miss Aran like an object'" - Samus blushed at this. - "and challenged them to a match. The explosion was when he ripped out the pin on one of the grenades in Snake's belt." Dante said, an evil grin on his face "That kid's good – I can't wait to see how badly Captain Falcon gets beaten."

"Neither can I" Samus said vehemently "Falcon's an Asshole" She added under her breath.

"Wow. And I thought Trish had a bad mouth." Dante muttered.

"Let's just watch the fight, no point in trying to get to sleep now..." Samus said

"Admit it, you just want to watch Altair!" Peach added. She shut up when Samus glared at her.

"Drop. IT." Samus growled.

"What's this about Samus and Altair?" Zelda asked.

_Please, god, no..._

"Samus has a crush on him..." Peach said in a singsong voice.

_Resist...temptation...to kill....best friend..._

"Keep it down, will ya? Fights about to start." Nero scolded.

"Sorry." _Thank you, Nero. I owe you one._

"But don't think I didn't hear what Peach said myself, Lovergirl." Dante added.

"Oh, go to hell." Samus snapped at the Demon hunter.

"Been there, done that twice." He replied with a wave of his hand.

The room stared at him. The silence was incredible. Nero broke it first.

"He's not joking" He told them.

***********

Altair appeared on the Onet map and glanced around. As he was doing so, Falcon also appeared.

"Show me your moves!" He taunted.

"With pleasure." Altair replied. Quick as a flash, he drew five daggers from the holster on his right shoulder and threw them. None of them hit Falcon, but they did nail his clothes to the wall.

In the crowd, Dante let out a low whistle.

Altair drew his long sword, and hit Falcon repeatedly with it. Samus glanced up at the damage screen.

"One hundred percent already?" Zelda gasped.

"I told you the kid was good..." Dante said

Back on the stage, the warning sign flashed – one of Onett's trademark cars was approaching. Altair nodded at the still-pinned Falcon, and climbed up the side of the building. The car smashed into Falcon, dislodging him but putting his percentage up to 200.

As Falcon got off the ground, a smash ball appeared next to Alair's head. Flashing an evil grin at the doomed racer, Altair cut it in half.

The stage was suddenly filled with people. Captain Falcon looked everywhere, but he couldn't see Altair. When he did, Altair was right in front of him. He extended a blade hidden under his right hand, and smashed it into Falcon's chest, blowing him off the stage.

Dante clapped, while everyone else there stared in amazement. Falcon stormed out of the pod, only to stop when he saw Samus.

"Why, hello there, Samus. Mayhap you'd like to..."

"Shut the hell up before I beat the crap out of you?" Samus glared

"I'll do it for you, if you want." Altair offered, having somehow traversed the room in complete silence. Peach and Zelda jumped in fright at his sudden appearance. He gave them a look. "What? Stealth is my job."

"No thanks, this is personal." Samus growled, pointing her blaster at Falcon's head. He went crosseyed.

"Uh, sorry?"

"Not a chance." Samus said with a smirk, firing. Falcon flew back a few paces, before collapsing in a unconscious pile. Seeing the concerned looks of her friends, as well as Altair's raised eyebrow, she quickly reassured them that it was 'set to stun'.

"Whatever that means" Altair added under his breath.

"Oh, Altair?" Samus asked quickly, changing the subject "Why did you challenge them?"

Altair seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Well...uh...they were arguing over which one of them deserved to have you as a girlfriend most...and, um, I couldn't sleep because of it..."

"Oh, really?" Samus said, with an I-don't-believe-you look on her face.

"Okay, fine! I was sick of them treating a living, breathing woman as a object, okay?"

Samus knew this wasn't everything, but decided to leave it at that. Well, not really.

"Oh? And why should you care?" She asked innocently. Zelda and Peach shifted back a few feet – when Samus was innocent, something was defiantly wrong.

"Well....In my brotherhood, the Hashashin, we have a creed. The first part is stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent – however, this also applies to protecting the innocent from _any_ blade, be it physical or emotional. So, I was merely following my beliefs." Altair said _Wow, where did this come from? _He thought _At least she doesn't know anything about my orginisation, so at least she'll probably drop it now. I don't even know what I feel for her yet..._

Samus felt like a blow had been dealt to her stomach – He didn't care, personally. Right now, crush or no, she felt like slapping him.

Nero probably saved Altair from a beating.

"We should probably head back before Master Hand finds out we're not asleep." He muttered "I'd rather face Sanctus again than that thing on a bad day."

"Who's Sanctus?" Zelda asked.

"Long story. I'll tell you tomorrow." Nero replied. "If you don't mind, I'm going for a walk around the grounds first. See you later." The white-haired demon hunter walked off. Dante told the rest not to follow him. He looked pointedly at Altair while doing so, who threw his arms in the air in exasperation and walked into his room. Snake and Falcon sulked inside as well.

**

Marth and Shiida stood uncomfortably outside MH's office. Shiida gave a glance at her new fiancée.

"How do you think he'll take the news?" She asked quietly.

"Probably not well. And if Crazy's in there, you can bet the entire mansion will know about it in minutes." Marth replied.

"Great..." Shiida moaned quietly. She let out a deep breath and walked towards the doors. "Lets get this over with..." She muttered under her breath.

Marth nodded, and knocked.

"Master hand, sir? Can we come in?"

"Coursecan!" A manic voice replied, followed by a large crash. Shiida stared at Marth in shock.

"Was that..."

"Crazy? Yes."

"At the party, he seemed...calm. Insane, but calm."

"He has multiple personalities. All of which are mad."

"Great..."

The two entered. They really weren't prepared for what they saw. MH was cowering in a corner, while Crazy was spinning around the room in a fist. Most of the filing cabinets had been knocked over. MH noticed their presence.

"Marth? Shiida? What can I do for you?"

"Can we...talk for a minute sir?"

"Of course! OF course!" MH said eagerly "Any excuse to get me out of this office!"

He flew out and slammed the door behind him. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, the moron thought he was a cowboy and somehow lasso'd himself to the fan."

"That's a new one." Marth said dryly.

"Well, what can I do for you?" the hand said, all buisness. Marth shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, you see, last night at the party, I...proposed to Shiida. And she said yes." He said slowly.

"Congratulations! So?"

"Well, um, we were hoping...if you could put us in the same room..."

"ABSOLUTLY!"

"Wait, what?!

"Well, if you're engaged, it's only proper. Only problem is, where to put you? Hmm.."

Shiida cut in.

"Well, Krystal could bunk with Fox. She's used to living with him and Falco anyway. And you could put Wolf with DeDeDe." She suggested "Then Marth and I could use Krystal's old room."

"Not a bad idea...I'll sort it out tommorow. Good night. And congratulations again!" The hand went back inside his office.

The couple stared at each other.

"That wasn't as painful as expected..." Marth said. Shiida giggled and nodded in reply.

The two began their walk back down to their dorms.

*********************************************

Nero was walking on the grounds. His black boots crunched across the grass, and he kneeled down in front of a rosegarden. Kyrie's favourites.

He let out a moan of dispair. _Where are you? Please be safe..._

"Oh, she's not safe Nero." A deep, demonic voice came from behind him. Nero spun around, and came face to face with a tall demon. He resembled a black, dragon-skinned centaur with black scales. It had a large, two-handed axe on it's back.

Nero hissed out the creature's name.

"Beltazar. We banished you."

The demon laughed.

"You think it would be that easy? Foolish, foolish human." He said, shaking his head. "But, you still weakened me. And now, I shall weaken you."

He reached up behind his back, and Nero tensed, ready to fight if he drew his axe, but went limp when he saw what Beltazar held. It was a tall, young woman in white robes, about Nero's age, with brown hair. Her dress and hair was matted with blood.

"Kyrie..." He whispered, heartbroken.

"She's not dead yet, you know." The demon said, tossing the woman's body to the ground like an angry child and a hated doll. "I decided to give you some hope. Until we meet again, grandson of Sparda." The demon dissipated into smoke and drifted on the wind, flowing away from smash mansion. Nero crawled over to the comatose woman.

"Kyrie, it'll be all right. Someone can help, I promise." He whispered. Then, picking her up bridal style, he started to run towards the mansion.

"HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!" He yelled into the night. He felt Kyrie's breath slow and her skin grow colder.

"No,no, no... don't go, I love you too much, I can't lose you again Kyrie...Kyrie? KYRIE!!"

AUTHORS NOTES.

So, yeah, Nero's storyline is going to be quite a bit darker than the others.

You've already met Beltazar – cookies to the first person to tell me where.

So, how was it? I'm still annoyed at the one review thing – Please, if you read, You don't even have to log in to review my stories.

One more thing – I'm considering replacing the Humor bit of the genre with something else. Maybe you could help suggest one from this list:

General

Adventure (There's going to be a lot of this near the end of Altair's storyline. You want hints, who does he fight in the last part of Assassin's creed?)

Hurt/comfort (Nero and Kyrie. Trust me, there will be a lot of this in the next few chapters.)

On another note, I'm starting a varient of the Truth or Dare stories featuring all the characters in this fanfic, and a rather accurate portrayl of myself! Unlike others, this one WON'T be in script form! Hiphiphurrax!

FutureCam, out!


	4. Nero's heart

Super smash brothers : Reckoning

Chapter four: Nero's heart

DISCLAMER: I only own the plot, and maybe Ruby (Y'know, the Pokemon trainer from Chapter one, Red's would-be girlfriend? Yeah, I need to develop her a bit more. I've been neglecting that plot.)

Previously, on Reckoning:

"_HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!" Nero yelled into the night. He felt Kyrie's breath slow and her skin grow colder._

"_No,no, no... don't go, I love you too much, I can't lose you again Kyrie...Kyrie? KYRIE!!"_

********

Hallway, Smash Mansion

Marth turned to look at Shiida on their walk back.

"Did you hear something?" He asked, puzzled.

"Yeah...." She said, looking concerned "We should probably go see what it is..."

The two dashed towards the gardens.

*********

Dante, Nero and Link's room, Smash Mansion

Dante heard Nero's yell, and immediately turned round.

"What the heaven?" He muttered "Nero? Needing help? When did that happen?"

Then he heard the last bit of Nero's cry. All the color drained from his face.

"It can't be..." he whispered. Link looked at him.

"Didn't you say that Kyrie was his..."

"KID!" Dante yelled, ripping out of the door, dragging Alastor behind him "Hold on, I'm coming!"

Link shook his head, grabbed the Master Sword and chased after him.

******

Gardens, Smash Mansion

Nero, weeping, ran towards smash mansion, the dying Kyrie in his arms. He could just make out the shape of Marth and Shiida running towards him through his tears.

"Thank hell" He breathed. He was on a state of complete collapse – the emotional trauma was almost too much for him. Marth skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Nero? What's – Oh god. I'll get ." He said, visibly shaken.

The prince tore off towards the mansion once more. Shiida managed to persuade Nero to put Kyrie down.

"Who is she, Nero?" She asked softly.

"K-Kyrie. She's been gone for six months. A-and now some _BASTARD_" He spat out the word with disgust "of a demon gives her back half-dead."

He collapsed into a crying fit. Shiida continued to attempt to comfort him, but nothing seemed to work. Dante, followed by Link, came soon after.

"Kid? What's -" Dante moaned "Oh god no..."

Dante clenched his fist in anger.

"Who did this?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

Nero managed to choke out one word.

"Beltazar."

*****************

Dr. Mario was in his study, talking with Mewtwo, when Marth came smashing through the door, panting. The stunned ex-plumber turned doctor stood up.

"Marth? What do I owe-a this pleasure to-a?" He asked.

"Get...tools....Nero...girl....blood....dying..." Marth panted "Gardens..."

The doctor and the psycologist exchanged looks, before grabbing 's stuff and running towards the mansion's gardens.

***************************

"Damn it." Dante groaned "I knew he was banished too easily for something of his power..." He shook his head "Just what we need – an all-powerful greater demon of darkness in an alternate dimension."

Dante's rant was interrupted by Dr. Mario and Mewtwo sprinting and floating, respectively, over.

"Good-a lord..." The italian breathed "Everyone, stand-a back! Mewtwo, find out what-a happened."

Mewtwo nodded, and began to calmly talk to a broken Nero. The doctor leaned over the body, and moaned.

"We-a need to get-a her too the infirmary, quickly! She's lost too much-a blood." Dr. Mario reported "She-a could die in-a minutes!"

At this, Nero moaned in despair and sank to the ground, his head in his hands.

_I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..._

"Kid, it wasn't you're fault" Dante said calmly "Don't rip yourself up about it..."

"Has-a anyone got-a vehicle or-a something?"

Shiida brightened. She put two fingers to her mouth, and whistled. A Pegasus came swooping down from above.

"That do?" She asked Dr. Mario

"Perfect! Now-a, Link, help me tie-a her on."

Link unravelled a rope on his belt, and gently tied Kyrie to the Pegasus. Dr. Mario and Shiida, who needed to fly it, got on too. The Pegasus flew away, the trio on it's back.

"C'mon, kid, let's get moving." Dante said softly "She might still make it..."

At the sound of that slim hope, Nero got up and sprinted towards the building. Link turned to Dante.

"You two have got a lot of explaining to do..." He sighed. Dante shrugged, and chased after Nero.

*******************

Infirmary, three hours later.

Dr. Mario still hadn't come out of the operating room. Thankfully, Kyrie was universal recipient, so finding blood hadn't been a problem. The only problem was, she had lost consciousness and several of her wounds had actually started to become infected. Nero, along with Dante, sat outside the room, hands clasped behind their backs. Link, Marth and Shiida had left to tell Master Hand of the situation, and also to give the two demon hunters – especially Nero – some space. Then, Doctor Mario came out of the O.R.

"We have-a problem." He started slowly "She's-a been poisoned. We-a don't know what by or-a what the antidote is. I'm-a sorry Nero."

"Wait" A dry voice came from the doorway. Altair stepped in. "I was an Assassin – heck, I still am – I might be able to recognize it. Then, if you could keep her stable, make an Antidote."

"All-a right." Dr. Mario said reluctantly "It-a might be her-a only chance."

Altair nodded seriously. "I'll do my best."

The two walked into the O.R.

*****************

"Impossible" Altair whispered "That's incredibly rare..."

"What? You've found it?"

Altair snapped his head up and stuck it around the door.

"Nero, I kneed crushed rose petals, white wine, salt, and a small amount of arsenic. Get it now!" He yelled.

The demonhunter jumped to his feet and ran outside. Altair turned to Dr. Mario.

"She should be dead..." Altair said "This poison kills in seconds – she must be incredibly strong-willed. Either that, or something held it back by means unknown."

"like-a magic?"

"Probably, but I don't know much about it." Altair said softly "I had to use this poison – Orpheus, we called it – once, against a slave trader. He died nearly instantly. "

He looked sadly at Kyrie's body.

"There's one problem. After we administer the Antidote, she'll be in a coma – it's one of the side effects. There's nothing else we can do from then on, but hope."

Nero came back with the ingredients in a small bottle. Altair pulled the lid off, and poured it down Kyrie's throat, before soaking a cloth in the liquid and applying it to the main stab wound in her stomach.

"Keep the pressure there!" He ordered Dr. Mario frantically "Because if you don't, she's as good as dead."

********************

"It'll be okay, kid...Altair and Dr. Mario know what they're doing..." Dante said calmly. Nero turned to him, his face red and covered in tears.

"Six months ago...when she went missing...I was going to propose." He said softly "And now...I might never get the chance...At least then there was the possibility she'd just run away, not that she was DYING in the room next DOOR to you!" Nero's voice raised at the end of the sentence, then dropped again.

"I can't lose her too..." Nero moaned "First the Order...everything I believed in, false before my eyes...They raised me...Then Kyrie's brother...Credo saved my life, treated me as if I was his own family...Not her too, Dante...I can't loose her too..."

Dante looked at his nephew sympathetically.

"I know." he said softly. "I know. And that's why you won't."

"Nero?" Altair called.

The demon hunter turned as fast as lightning.

"Yes?"

"The good news is...She'll live. The antidote was administered in time." He said.

Nero let out a cry of relief and sank onto his chair.

"And the bad news...?" Dante asked slowly.

"I'm sorry Nero..." Altair said softly "She's in a coma. She might never wake up."

***********************

AUTHORS NOTES: I AM EVIL!

God, my characters must hate me after what I'm going to put them through over the course of this...

Thanks to my reviewers, you're support is valuable! Even if there are now only two of you! Thanks for helping me hold the fort!

Also, my first set of dares on Reckoning does Truth or Dare is up. Enjoy it...

Here's a preiveiw of the next chapter:

_I am coming, Nero._

_You cannot stop me._

_If you're father, the previous wielder of yamato, couldn't then you can't._

_If you're friends get in my way, they shall die._

_For my name...._

_Is Beltazar._

_For my master...._

_Is Sanctus._

Devil May cry 4 fans, yes, that is the Sanctus from the Order...

Here's a bit more:

"_Red...I think I'm in love with you..." Ruby said softly._

_Red blinked. That wasn't what he was expecting to hear. What Ruby did next really shocked him._

_She kissed him._

_It felt as though the gods themselves had blessed his lips – but Ruby felt his shock, and thinking it wasn't what he wanted to hear, pulled off._

"_I'm sorry" She whispered "I shouldn't have said or done that", before running away._

_Red just stared after her, and touched his lips. Still warm._


	5. visions of tormented hearts

Super Smash Brothers: Reckoning

Chapter five: Visions of tormented hearts

Previously, on Reckoning:

"The good news is...She'll live. The antidote was administered in time." He said.

Nero let out a cry of relief and sank onto his chair.

"And the bad news...?" Dante asked slowly.

"I'm sorry Nero..." Altair said softly "She's in a coma. She might never wake up."

THE PRESENT:

"You're lying." Nero said flatly "She can't be."

"I'm sorry." Altair said, putting his hand on the young man's shoulder "We did all we could. It's an unavoidable side effect of the poison..."

"Well you should have found a way to avoid it!" Nero yelled. How could Altair be so calm?

"Would you rather she die? Because that could still be arranged." Altair told the boy coldly.

"No...of course not...but..."

"Then get to your senses, kid!" Altair snapped "I only said she MIGHT never wake up. She could get up in a minute, a week, a month..."

"I get the picture" Nero said stiffly "Can I see her?"

Altair nodded.

"Don't be shocked by what you see..."

***************

KYRIE'S MEMORIES

Six months earlier...

Kyrie walked down the street towards the church. She never missed the sermons – even after all she went through at the hands of the order, she never missed one. She heard a whispering from the small shack next to it. Thinking that maybe someone had gotten locked inside, she opened the door and entered. Somehow, it was larger inside. A large, demonic centaur stood in the center of the room, gazing at a crystal ball.

_I am coming, Nero._

_You cannot stop me._

_If you're father, the previous wielder of yamato, couldn't then you can't._

_If you're friends get in my way, they shall die._

_For my name...._

_Is Beltazar._

_For my master...._

_Is Sanctus._

Kyrie heard the whispers coming from its mouth. Her first thought was that this thing wanted Nero – she couldn't let that happen. She had to warn him. Then, she heard the last two words. She couldn't stop a strangled gasp of horror. The demon turned around, and gazed at her.

"Nero's angel?" It growled "Such a coincidence, I need you to help me."

"If you want me to hurt Nero, then forget it." Kyrie said coldly, backing towards the door. It swung shut, revealing Sanctus, alive and well, behind it. He wasn't all that impressive – an old man with a beard in bishop's clothing.

"My dear, why do you stand with such an abomination?"Sanctus said sadly. "Surely you know that ours was – is – the right path."

"You're wrong..." Kyrie moaned "I won't let you hurt him..."

"You have no choice." Sanctus said softly. He moved like a blur, stabbing Kyrie in the stomach with a dagger. The girl fell over. As she lost consciousness, she heard Sanctus tell the demon to "Get ready."

_Nero...please, be safe..._ she thought sadly, before slipping into peaceful sleep.

****************************

During all the commotion, Red and Ruby had been taking their Pokemon for a walk along the side of a lake at the other side of the mansion, to far away to hear Nero's tormented cries.

"Red...this is beautiful..." Ruby said in awe. The stars were bright and the reflections in the water looked like dancing lights. She glanced at him.

"Why didn't you bring me here sooner?"

"Because...well, I don't know. I forgot about it?" Red said sheepishly. Ruby gave him an exasperated look.

"I swear, you'd forget where you're pokeballs are if I didn't help you..." She moaned.

"No I wouldn't!"

"Oh, really? Where are they now then?"

"On my belt..." Red felt the area in question, to see all three gone. He looked up , and saw Ruby dangling them in his face.

"Looking for these?" She said teasingly.

"Hey, give 'em back!" He yelled, diving at her. She sidestepped, leaving Red sprawled across the ground.

"You'll have to catch me first." She laughed. Man, he loved that laugh... STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! Red told himself angrily. Muttering to himself, he ran after her. Eventually, he caught her, and the two rolled down the side of the hill until they were lying down with Ruby on top of Red.

"Do I get my Pokeballs back now?" Red asked.

"If you let me tell you something first..." Ruby said.

"Okay, shoot." Red said confidently, folding his arms.

"Red...I think I'm in love with you..." Ruby said softly.

Red blinked. That wasn't what he was expecting to hear. What Ruby did next really shocked him.

She kissed him.

It felt as though the gods themselves had blessed his lips – but Ruby felt his shock, and thinking it wasn't what he wanted to hear, pulled off.

"I'm sorry" She whispered "I shouldn't have said or done that", before climbing off him and running away. His pokeballs thudded to the ground next to him, not that he noticed.

Red just stared after her, and touched his lips. Still warm.

"Aw, how sweet." A mocking voice came from behind him. Great, just what he needed, Pit.

"Oh, shut it." Red said glumly, pulling himself off the ground "I think I blew my only chance. She'll never forget this..."

"Oh, calm down!" The angel said cheerfully "I got B's in my Cupid lessons. I can give you a hand."

Red looked at him skeptically, before sighing and nodding.

"So, what's you're advice?" Red said "Although I think I'll regret asking for it..."

"Go get 'er." Pit told him seriously. Red gave him a startled look, before running in the same direction Ruby went.

***********

"Kyrie..." Nero said heartbroken. The woman he wanted to marry was hooked up to so many machines she looked like she was one. Blood stained her clothes and the bandages Dr. Mario had put on her.

"She-a can still-a hear you, you know..." Dr. Mario told the boy "Maybe it'll help-a her wake-a up."

Nero nodded and sat down, holding Kyrie's hand.

"Kyrie, it's Nero...I don't know where you've been or what you've been doing, but I'm here for you. No matter what. Once you're back, we can do whatever you want to. I'll even take you to the Vatican if you really want to. Just...Just come back, please." He said sadly.

KYRIE'S MIND

Nero? You're okay?

I don't want to go anywhere....I just want to see you again. Please, I need to...And I need to warn you.

You have no Idea what you're up against...

REAL WORLD

Half an hour later...

"Nero, MH says you need to sleep." Link said, shaking his roomate's arm "It's 2:30, for Farore's sake."

"I'm not leaving her, Link." Nero said sadly "I'm not going anywhere."

"Well-a, in that case, you-a can sleep-a on this-a spare bed." Dr. Mario suggested.

"No...I need to be with her..."  
"Oh, for-a gods...Now, Altair."  
The assassin appeared out of nowhere and covered Nero's mouth with a chlorophyll-soaked cloth, knocking him out.

"Sorry pal, you need to sleep." Altair told the body. "Link, help me get him on that spare medical cot."

The two swordsmen, after making sure that Nero was safe, left the room. Link turned around.

"Where's Dante?" He asked

"Oh? He-a needed to talk too-a Mewtwo. He looked-a....very annoyed." Dr. Mario said "And mad. At something called-a Beltazar."

"Never heard of it."

*******************

"RUBY!" Red called through the woods "WHERE ARE YOU?"

No reply. Red moaned and shook his head.

"I just want to talk to you..." He said sadly. He walked forwards, thinking he heard something a short while away. He saw Ruby, her head in her hands, sobbing softly.

"Rube?" He said quietly "Are you okay?"

"What does it look like?" Ruby snapped at him "It's not like you'd care."

"Ruby..." Red kneeled down next to her, and reached out to wipe her tears away. Ruby turned her head away.

"Don't touch me" She said softly.

"Ruby, what you did back there was..."

"Stupid? Irresponsible?" Ruby snapped.

"What I'd wanted to do for a long time." Red finished. Ruby snapped her head around, mouth wide.

"What?" She whispered in disbelief.

"You think you're in love with me?" Red said, taking her head in his hands "Because I _know_ I'm in love with you."

Before Ruby could reply, Red kissed her. After a few seconds, she kissed him back, putting her hand on his cheek. When she pulled away, she slapped him.

"What the heck was that for?" Red asked, confused.

"Do you have any IDEA how much easier it would have been if you'd said that earlier?" Ruby asked him irritatedly "Instead, you made me run off like an idiot!"

"I will never understand women..." Red muttered to himself before replying "Well, what would you do in my situation, if the person you love just kissed you unexpectedly?"

"You have a point..." Ruby said "God, I hate it when you're right."

Red laughed.

"Come on, it's getting late, we should head back." He said.

The two teens walked back to the mansion, Reds arm draped around Ruby's shoulders, her head resting on his own shoulders.

*********

Authors notes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! THE FLUFF! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!

Not really, but still. That is the fluffiest I have EVER written.

Quick recap:

One of the big bads has been revealed, but only one person knows – and she's in a coma. And she's not waking up anytime soon, by the way.

Marth and Shiida are getting married some point in the future

Altair is proving extremely helpful to have around.

Nero's gone Emo.

And Dante's pissed off.

Here's a preview of the next chapter, WHICH WILL BE UP TOMMORROW! I SWEAR THIS ON THE LIFE OF MY CAT!

"_The first match of the tournament shall be...Altair vs. Roy!"_

_The crowd burst into excited chatter. News of Altair's easy defeat of both Snake and Captain Falcon had spread quickly, and no-one could wait to see his skills in person._

"_So, how'd it go?" Pit asked Red cheerfully_

"_Surprisingly, rather well." Red admitted. Pit raised an eyebrow_

"_Really?" Pit said slyly_

"_Red, c'mon, the fight starts in ten minutes!" Ruby yelled, dragging her new boyfriend by the collar._

_Pit stared after them, slack jawed. Then he burst into laughter._

"_Yep, defiantly an item..."_


	6. Tournaments and Parties

Super Smash Brothers: Reckoning

Chapter six: Tournaments and Parties.

AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry I'm late! I forgot I had to start school on Monday...Damn it. After this chapter, I'll try to get one out every Saturday or Sunday – However, I may still be slowed by homework. Enjoy the chapter – It's a lot more light-hearted than the last two. Nero's storyline is really, really dark...

PREVIOUSLY:

The two teens walked back to the mansion, Reds arm draped around Ruby's shoulders, her head resting on his own shoulders.

*****************

The next morning....Red's room.

Red yawned and opened his eyes. Then, remembering what happened last night, he sat bolt upright, waking up a very specific someone sleeping next to him.

"Red? Since when did you wake up this early?" Ruby yawned.

"Wh..what are you doing in here?" Red asked, his voice shaking.

"We share a room, Dunderhead." Ruby replied, glaring at him with crossed arms "You know, like we did at campus?"

"Well...yeah, but since when did we share beds?"

"Since last night, Romeo" Ruby said, smiling a little. Red paled.

"Please tell me we didn't do...._that._"

"What?" Ruby asked. Then she blushed. "Oh. No. We just made out a little." She stepped out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom, leaving a stunned – but happy - Red behind her.

***********************

Dr. Mario's waiting room.

Marth blinked his way back into existence, then realized he wasn't alone. He smiled fondly at Shiida, who'd fallen asleep on his arm. He softly kissed her forehead.

"Morning, sunshine." He whispered. Shiida snapped her eyes open, spun around and slammed Marth into the wall. When she realized who she'd done it to, she blushed and looked ashamed.

"Sorry" She apologized "Force of habit."

"From when...Oh. The war. Yeah...Now I Know where those marks on Roger's face came from..."

Shiida giggled as she remembered the desperate and single knight of Grado. That was one of many dysfunctional members their army had picked up.

"Ah, well." Marth sighed, getting up and stretching "Tournament starts today. Better go get some breakfast first."

Shiida nodded and followed Marth out the door.

*********************************

Mewtwo's room

Dante had been telling Mewtwo about the events up to and including Beltazar's first appearance. The demon in question had just destroyed a church when Dante and Nero had got there. Mewtwo, however, was annoyed with Dante's career path.

_THAT WAS YOU'RE DAY JOB?!? _Mewtwo screamed telepathically at Dante _HOW MANY ENEMIES DO YOU HAVE?_

"A lot." Dante replied nonchalantly. Then he frowned. "What worries my is that Beltazar didn't seem to be from any portion of Hell I'm familiar with...Is there anyone here who knows much about demons? He might have come from another dimension."

_TRY ZELDA _Mewtwo replied _NOW, GO GET SOME BREAKFAST. TOURNAMENT STARTS TODAY._

Dante nodded, and walked out the door.

***************************

ER

Nero woke up groggily. Then he remembered how he got to sleep.

"I swear, Altair, if I catch you, You will die for that." Nero growled.

Dr. Mario walked in.

"Top-a of the morning to-a you!" The italian said cheerfully.

"Forget the morning, how's Kyrie?"

"Stable. You-a really should-a thank Altair. If he-a didn't know the-a antidote, she'd be dead by now."

Nero mentally kicked himself for forgetting his dept to the Assassin. Didn't mean he wasn't mad at him though. Dr. Mario seemed to notice.

"It wasn't Altair's idea to have-a you knocked out, Nero" He said, shifting guiltily "It was-a mine and Marth's. If you-a didn't get sleep, you're-a brain would be dangerously over-a stressed."

"Fine." Nero said, frustrated. "Can I see her?"

"Yes. Don't- a worry about the tournament – Master hand's taken you out of the running for-a the moment. Any match you'd have-a will be postponed."

The tournament. He'd forgotten about that.

"Thank you." Nero said gratefully.

************

Great Hall

"Settle down, settle down...Thank you." Master hand said "Now, we'll have one battle, and then a large opening party with food.."  
"POYO!" "YOSHI!"

"Kirby restraints..."

"Thank god!" MetaKnight and DeDeDe yelled at the same time.

"Dancing..."

"NO! DEAR GOD NO!" Link screamed, trying to run. Zelda grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back into the seat. Link glared at his girlfriend.

"You planned this, didn't you?" He muttered. Zelda nodded, an evil grin on her face. Master Hand cleared his throat (Middle finger? Ring finger? Something like that...) And continued.

"And, of course, Karaoke."

Red made choking noises while Ruby looked at him, an evil smile on her face.

"We're singing, and that's final." She said, glaring at him. Red nodded weakly.

"Yes, ma'am" He muttered.

"Right, now lets get down to business..." MH said "The first battle will be... Altair vs Roy!"

The crowd burst into excited chatter. News of Altair's easy defeat of both Snake and Captain Falcon had spread quickly, and no-one could wait to see his skills in person. The two fighters in person nodded to each other, a serious look on Altair's face and a large grin on Roy's.

"Do you EVER take anything seriously?" an exasperated Ike asked the flame-haired swordsman.

"Aw, lighten up! It's not like I'm gonna die or anything is it?"

"Fine, whatever..." Ike said.

The crowd slowly moved towards the arena. Pit managed to grab Red aside for 'a talk'. Red glanced outside, hoping something would interrupt this. Even the four horsemen of the apocalypse would do right now.

"So...how'd it go?" Pit asked, smiling slyly "Y'know, with Ruby?"

"Surprisingly, rather well actually" Red conceded "Never expected that from you're advice...you still got me slapped though." He finished with a glare.

"Well, at least it worked!" Pit said guiltily "Right? You don't need to set Charizard on me, Red." He added hurriedly, seeing his friend's hands go uncomfortably close to his pokeballs. Fortunatly for him, Ruby appeared behind Red.

"C'mon, Red, the fight starts in ten minutes!" She exclaimed, dragging her new boyfriend behind her. Red sent a brief glance at Pit, and mouthed HELP. Pit mouthed back NOT A CHANCE. Red glared at him before being yanked around a corner.

Pit stood there for a second, then burst out laughing.

"Yep, they are defiantly in a relationship..." He chuckled.

***********************************************

Altair and Roy shimmered onto the arena. MH announced the rules – three stock, all items, map – Final Destination. The background changed accordingly.

Altair looked around, disappointed.

"What, no scenery? No surroundings to take advantage of? Man, this sucks." He muttered.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Roy taunted, flipping his sword over and over in his hand.

"No." Altair smirked "May God forgive my actions." He whispered to himself, drawing his longsword and holding it in front of his face.

"READY..." MH said slowly.

Roy pointed his sword at the ground while Altair did a few practice swings.

"FIGHT!"

Time seemed to slow down. The two swordsmen ran at each other. Altair's senses heightened. Then why did his own eyes pick out a pair of electric blue eyes in the audience?

_Samus..._ He realised.

Two feet away.

_FOCUS!" _He told himself stubbornly.

The two swords met with a large CRASH! Of metal. The fighters faces were inches away from each other, separated only by two slivers of steel. Roy's eyes were sparkling with glee, even as his mouth was a thin line of concentration. Altair's own face, on the other hand, was sharper and his mouth a scowl. Altair leaped back, and slashed towards Roy's stomach. Roy dodged, and immediately countered. Altair ducked, rolled around Roy, and threw a pair of daggers at his foes back. Roy stumbled forwards with a cry of surprise, and spun round, only for his face to be introduced to the hilt of Altair's sword. Roy staggered back, and his stomach was slashed by Altair's blade. Roy growled, and struck forwards, flame wrapping around his sword. Altair's eyes widened in surprise, before the flaming blade knocked him off his feet. Altair rose, grinning.

"That is a wonderful trick." He complimented his foe. "Let's see you try it again, shall we?"

The two dived forwards. They dodged, parried, struck, thrust, slashed, countered...and after three minutes, Roy was at 100% and Altair at 75%. Neither had lost a stock.

"Thier almost perfectly matched..." Ike said in awe.

"Yeah, well, I want to get to the party." Dante muttered. "HEY, ALTAIR! STOP TOYING WITH HIM ALREADY!"

Altair, hearing Dante's yells, nodded grimly.

"It's been fun Roy. Adios." He muttered. Roy charged forwards recklessly. Altair stepped to the side, spun, and stabbed his sword into the young lord's back. The redhead gave out a cry of shock, before being blasted off the stage.

Ike let out a low whistle.

Roy reappeared to see Altair armed with a beam sword. He muttered several expletives under his breath and suddenly realized he couldn't parry what was essentially a light saber. So he ran. Unfortunately, he was near the edge and Altair had rather good aim with thrown weapons – including beam swords, apparantly.

"Poor bastard..." Marth said, wincing. Shiida hit him on the arm and muttered something about language.

Roy was on his last stock. Unfortunately, a smash ball had appeared – right next to Altair.

"Any last words?" The assassin asked.

"Crap." Roy replied.

"That'll work." Altair smirked, before slicing the ball in half.

The arena filled with people pressing from every direction. Roy spun around, looking for Altair – then he was in front of him and couldn't move. A hidden blade appeared from under Altair's hand with a flick of his wrist, and he slammed it into Roy's chest. The people melted away, revealing Roy with what looked like Altair slapping his palm into his chest to the crowd. Roy was then blasted away.

"GAME!" MH roared "Winner is Altair!"

Altair stepped out of his pod, and shook Roy's hand. Yet his eyes kept wandering through the crowd, before settling on Samus.

_Okay, whatever's manipulating my thoughts, stop now._ He told his mind. After no-one responded, he cursed frequently under his breath.

_What am I meant to do...what's this emotion? Al Mualim never prepared me for this..._

********************************

At the party....

"Alright, alright people!" Peach said in a sing-song voice. "It's time for the Karaoke! So will the singers get in a line please!"

Ruby turned to look at her new boyfriend. "What song did you pick, though I'm gonna regret asking..." She said.

"I don't think you will..." Red said cautiously "Have a look."

Ruby looked at the song, and squeaked. "It's perfect!"

"I know." Red said.

"First up is Red and Ruby singing...well, I have no idea, they haven't told me yet...." Peach trailed off. Most of the audience laughed. The two Pokemon trainers walked onto the stage as Peach walked off. The small screen in front of them showed the lyrics and they began to sing.

(AUTHORS NOTE: Bold is for Red singing, Italics for Ruby, Both for both. I don't own Lucky, Jason Mraz does. Lucky son of a...)

**Do you hear me,**

Red turned to Ruby, microphone in hand.**  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

He attempted to reach out but pretended to fail.**  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**  
_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

Ruby sang softly._  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart_

She steps towards Red, her hand on her heart._  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

The two sang together, Red behind Ruby with his arms around her waist._**  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**They don't know how long it takes**_

Ruby pushed Red away before pointing towards the audience. _**  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss**_

The two leaned in as if to kiss each other, but pulled away at the last second._**  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**_

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**

Red sang, stepping towards Ruby.**  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair**

He brushed his hand against Ruby's brown hair for emphasis.  
_Though the breezes through trees_

Ruby sang as Red moved around her._  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round_

Ruby made an act of falling into Red's arms._  
You hold me right here right now_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way**_

The two were facing each other now. Peach squealed about 'Camera moment!' and dived into Samus' bag to retrieve a camera._**  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**** …**_

Red and Ruby leaned towards each other. Peach managed to grab a camera and take a picture just as they kissed. There was a collective "Aww..." from the girls and a collective "GET A ROOM!" from all the single boys. Marth, Mario and Link, stuck in the center right next to their girlfriends, shifted uncomfortably and waited for the 'Why didn't you do something like that to me?" speech.

On the stage, Ruby blushed and huddled against Red, who kissed the top of her head.

"Get off the stage! Captain Falcon needs to get his groove on!"

There was a loud WHOOOSH sound as the room emptied in seconds, leaving a befuddled racer standing in the middle of a deserted party hall.

*********************

The girls dragged Ruby into a corner almost immediately afterwards, wanting to know almost everything. Well, excluding Samus. She got dragged along by Peach.

"What was it like?" Peach squealed

"How did you find out?" Zelda asked

"How awkward is it too live in the same room as you're boyfreind?" Shiida said nervously, remembering that her and Marth would be sharing one too.

"One at a time, please?" Ruby asked, exasperated.

"AWWW! Look at the pictures!" Peach squealed, having gotten Samus' camera back out.

"Why don't I just give you that?" Samus muttered. Her eyes widened. "It is kinda cute though..."

Ruby looked at the screen. It was a cute picture. Ruby was leaning up to kiss Red, who had his hands on her waist. One of her hands was gently caressing his cheek.

"And now, back to the questions..."

"Oh, no" Ruby moaned as the girls resumed their torture of the 16-year-old girl.

*****************

Authors note: Well, I hope this makes up for the wait. Thanks for the reviews, and ...how many hits? 215 in August? Holy...FAINTS

So...popular...never thought people would like it this much...thank you...


	7. A reckoning is coming

Super Smash brothers Reckoning

Chapter seven: The reckonings are foreshadowed.

[Background Music, House MD theme tune]

Later that night....

"It's not fair!" Captain Falcon moaned. "I just want to sing and dance like everyone else – I can't be that bad?"

He paused and thought for a moment.

"No! It must be because their brains would explode from over exposure to epicness!" He said. He turned the corner and saw a stranger dressed in robes similar to Altair's with a grey hood. He heard the man whispering to himself.

"Get in, get Altair, get out. How hard can it be?" The assassin told himself. Evidently no-one had told him not to say that. As he uttered the cursed words, he ran into the wielder of THE punch.

"Falcon...."

"Oh, crap..." The assassin said, seeing the flames form into the falcon shape around CF's fist.

"PUUUUUUNCCCCCCH!"

THE PUNCH sent the assassin flying across the corridor and smashing into a broom closet. He got up, shaking his head, to hear THE KICK being initiated.

"Falcon...."

"You have got to be kidding me..."

"KIIIIIIIIIICK!"

Captain Falcon's kick slammed him into a wall and the assassin fell unconscious.

_Al Mualim...I've failed you...._ He thought.

***********************************************

Altair walked towards Master Hand's office, frowning.

_What could he want now...?_ He thought _Huh, I wonder what Samus is doing...wait, where did that come from?_

The assassin reached the double doors and opened them.

"You wished to see me sir."

"Ah, yes, Altair." The hand said, looking up from his 'work', also known as hog-tying a hyper Crazy Hand to a pole. "There's something I want you to see..."

Master Hand snapped his fingers, and the two dissapeared. Crazy Hand squirmed out of the knots and grabbed the mike.

"HIYAS! MH's left me in charge for a while! So here's some Backstreet Boys music!"

In Hollywood, Simon Cowell shuddered.

The screams of horror from Smash Mansion could be heard in Beltazar's hideout.

"Huh. Wonder what that was about." The demon muttered, returning to his chess game against a shadow pawn. "You're move, Frank."

*******************************

Altair and Master Hand shimmered into existence inside a cave under Smash Mansion. Captain Falcon saluted with two fingers.

"C'mon! He's over here."

The three moved towards the area that the intruder had been locked up. Altair gasped.

[Background music – Torchwood theme tune]

"Wallik?" He asked "What're you-"

He was interupted as, with a cry of 'die traitor', Wallik threw a concealed dagger at Altair. He grabbed it by the blade, leaned back, and threw it into a wall. Falcon whistled.

"What was that for?" He asked his fellow assassin, puzzled.

"Malik was alive. He has only one arm, but he is alive." Altair's face spread into confusion. "The master knows the truth behind Solomon's Temple. How you killed an innocent, revealed yourself and gave the Templars a trail to follow to our home! Masyaf was besieged, Altair!"

Altair stepped back, shock written on his face.

"No...no..."

"Malik succeded. He brought our master the Piece of Eden. And now – you are to return to Masyaf for excecution."

MH turned to look at Altair.

"Is this true?"

The assassin nodded dumbly "I should have covered my tracks...I broke all three tenants of the creed... I'm an honor less monster..."

MH turned to Hallik. "He will return after the tournament. We had a deal, and I shall not break it."

"Then I shall remain here until I can bring the traitor back." Wallik spat "I want to see his face when he dies. Al Mualim cannot abide a traitor."

MH teleported them away. CF and Altair appeared in their room. Snake was asleep. Altair sunk onto his bed, mutturing "I'm a monster..." over and over again.

"Dude!" Falcon said, punching Altair in the jaw "Snap out of it! You're the most honorable here!"

"What?"

[Background music – Terminator theme tune]

"And if you're going to die...well, Snake and I'll bust you out before you do!"

"He's right." Snake said, having woken up a few moments ago.

"Why?"

"It's what friends are for, man."

Altair looked at Falcon and Snake gratefully

"Thank you." he said honestly. The three oddly matched friends nodded to each other and went to sleep.

*****************

Krystal rubbed against Fox in her sleep, her dreams troubling her. Occasionally, her Telepathy gave her glimpses of the future. She was hoping this wasn't one of them.

_Altair falling, stabbed by an old man, blood spurting from his hip, Samus screaming his name..._

_A large, centaur-like demon cleaving Dante in half..._

_Nero's arm losing its blue glow and falling unconcious, as another old man in bishops robes stood laughing..._

_A woman with brown hair, hooked up to a life support machine, her heart monitor flat lining with Nero screaming 'KYRIE!' in the background..._

_Marth dying while protecting a unconcious Shiida from a horde of demons..._

_Ruby dying in Red's arms, stabbed by an Assassin..._

_Fox killed by a shot from Panther, one of Starwolf's old members..._

_No...._

She woke up gasping in terror. Fox looked at her.

"What's wrong?" the vulpine asked

"Just a bad dream" She replied "Lets get back to sleep..."

************************************

[Background music – Torchwood theme tune.]

Nero woke up to the beeping of Kyrie's heart monitor. He smiled at her comatose body, and brushed some hair out of her face. Then the beeping stopped.

"No.." He breathed. "KYRIE!"

The monitor flatlined, and Kyrie's wound started oozing yellow goo. Doctor Mario came barging in.

"What in the-a name of..." He said, looking at the goo while grabbing the shock panels "A-charging 360...CLEAR!"

Kyrie's body jumped up. Dr. Mario turned to Nero.

"Find Altair. NOW!"

Nero nodded and rushed out the room, tears running down his face. Thankfully, the Assassin was passing nearby, a troubled look on his face. He was accompanied by Master Hand, who seemed to be telling him something about a place called 'Masyaf'.

"Altair! Thank God!" Nero yelled.

Altair turned around.

"Nero? What-"

"It's Kyrie. Her heart's stopped, and there's yellow goo coming out her wound..."

A passing Krystal gave out a chocked gasp.

_It's begun..._

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, Helldammit!"

Altair sprinted towards the room. When he entered, he saw the truth, and dived towards the medical cuboard. He came out with a jar labled 'Aspirin'. He smashed several pills and mixed the powder with what was left of the remedy for Orpheus.

"Move BACK!" he told . He put the solution in a IV and placed it in her arm. The goo slowed, and her heartbeat came back, but weakly.

"Thank you." Nero said weakly.

"Don't thank me yet, that's Euredice." The assassin said "A late activating poison that stops the heart and clots the blood inside the veins. All I did was slow it. She's got 24 hours."

"SAY WHAT?!?" Nero yelled at the top of his voice.

"I could get the antidote, but it's only grown in Masyaf..." Altair said slowly "And if I go back..."

"You get executed by your master." MH finished.

Altair nodded slowly.

"It's you're choice pal." Nero said softly, stroking Kyrie's hair. "If you don't go, I won't blame you..."

Altair looked up.

"I've made my choice." He said.

[Background Music – House, MD theme tune.]

***************************

Author's notes: Not the best chapter I've ever made, but I hope you like the cliffhanger!

You've probably noticed the 'Background Music' feature. I added this after realising that I was humming certain songs while typing up certain parts.

Also, Orpheus and Euradice are not real poisons.


	8. Altair's choice

Super Smash Brothers Reckoning

Chapter eight: Brothers or friends? Altair's choice.

Authors notes: This will be a short chapter. And this'll all be from Altair's POV. It's my first time writing in First-Person, so please just give me a chance...

"It's you're choice..."

Nero's words rang through my head.

"I won't blame you if you don't go..."

I wouldn't, normally. Then why am I hesitating to say no?

"It's you're choice..."

What have these people ever done that the brotherhood hasn't?

"you're choice..."

...They never let me choose...

"Pal..."

They were comrades, brothers...but never once friends...

FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK

"Samus...when this is over, I'll help you find Ridley. And help you kill him."

Samus stared at me, surprised and... happy? Most grudges are kept personal...

ENDFLASHENDFLASHEND

Friends...

And maybe more?

I keep thinking about Samus...

I know what love is. I've just never experienced it before...

Why did I fight harder against Captain Falcon when I knew she was there?

Was it possible I was trying to impress her?

FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK

"Why?"

"It's what friends are for..."

ENDFLASHENDFLASHENDFLASH

Thanks, Falcon.

You're not as bad as they say you are...

FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK

"Do not fail me Altair..."

"I shall not master...

"You know the consequenses – Failure is not an option."

ENDFLASHENDFLASHENDFLASH

I'm treated with more respect here than I was in Masyaf... I need to repay them.

I turned to Nero.

"I've made my choice." I said firmly "I'm going home."

"Are you insane? You'll get yourself killed!" Master Hand yelled at me.

I smirked "I never said I didn't have a plan..."

I looked up. "Someone find Roy. He owes me something..."

Thirty minutes later, Roy and I were talking outside the portal room.

"Okay...so, that's the plan. Got it?"

"Got it pal." Roy said "Nice choice on the signal, too."

"Thank you. I quite enjoyed movie night."

"Yeah, Pirates of the Caribbean rocks..." He said with a distant look in his eyes.

"Focus." I said with a sigh.

"Oh. Sorry."

_**Gentlemen? **_Mewtwo said, floating over **_You've got an escort..._**

"Say what now?" I said, turning. My mouth dropped. They were all there. Dante, Nero, Marth, Ike, Snake, Captain Falcon, Link, Zelda, Shiida and... Samus...

Geez. All I need – another distraction. No matter how pleasant.

"Why?" I asked them all. Surprisingly, Link answered

"We're not going to leave a friend hanging, pal."

"Also, if you're so sure about you're plan, I'll have to watch this!" Dante said, that cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"I'm here to make sure you don't get yourself killed before you get to keep you're promise about Ridley." Samus said, smiling lightly. I was pretty sure I saw Zelda cast her a look and muttered something in her ear. It may have been a trick of the light, but was Samus...blushing?!?!

"And she dragged me along..." Shiida said wearily, pointing at Zelda

"And Shii dragged me along..." Marth said, ducking as Shiida aimed a slap at the back of his head.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that sight. Inside, I was amazed. This was, essentially, compromising the brotherhood, tenant number three. And yet they were risking their own lives to help me. That wasn't allowed in the Hashashin...

"Is there any point in trying to talk you out of this?" I said, to be met with a chorus of 'No's'.

"Why did I know that was coming?" I said, sighing. "Ah, well, come on then."

There were several loud cheers and the gang followed me.

I thought I saw Krystal staring at us from above, but it may have been my imagination.

A figure in assassins robes walked up to me – Wallik. I groaned. He was probably here to brag about how I'll get what I deserve and so on.

"What is it Wallik?" I asked, irritated.

"I forgot to mention. Masyaf is STILL UNDER SIEGE!" He yelled in a panicked voice

"Say what?!" Forget friendships and brotherhoods. Masyaf was my home, and I will do anything to protect it.

"Oh, you heard me. So, what are you going to do?" He asked, an angry look on his face.

I turned to my entourage, a smile on my face.

"Who's up for a fight?" I said mock-seriously "Because you're heading to a warzone."

"Hopelessly outnumbered but not outclassed?" Marth guessed.

"Yes..." I said slowly.

"Been there, done that...twice" Marth, Shiida, Ike and Roy muttered simultaneously..

"Does me versus army of demons count?" Dante asked.

"Wait...you actually want to get caught up in a war?"

"Course, pal. We owe you that much." Captain Falcon said.

I smiled.

"What are we waiting for, then. Through the portal!"

My group charged through the purple orb that was the portal.

My group.

My friends.

My choice has been made.

If they would die for me, than I shall die for them.

Authors notes:

A very large fight scene is coming, and will be up eventually.

Please enjoy this chapter. I know the last two weren't great, but I'll make up for it in chapter 9: A war in the East and chapter 10: Altair's reckoning. Yes, people, the first of the three 'megachapters', as I call them, will be up in a matter of 14-21 days!

FutureCam, signing out again.


	9. Arrival in the east

Super Smash Brothers: Reckoning

Chapter nine: Arrival in the East

A/N: Welcome back! Sorry about the late update... Anyway, in development, I've ditched the background music – I just got fed up looking for songs. This chapter and the next will be the conclusion of Altair's main story arc – his problems are nothing compared to Dante, Nero and Krystal's, believe me...

Warning: Character death (Sorta, it's complex.), and fluffy angst (if that makes any sense whatsoever) over this chapter and the next. Yeah. My first time at writing that kind of subject matter, so be prepared.

Rant over. Enjoy.

****************

Altair and his small army stepped through the portal. As soon as they did, Altair let out a chocked gasp at what was his home. The assassins were holed up inside the fortress, and the surrounding village was in flames. The Templars – around two hundred, he estimated – encircled the small island that the fortress rested on. Then he saw it. A flash of a red cape amongst the white robes.

Robert De Sable. He let out an involuntary growl in his throat, causing Dante to look at him strangely.

"You okay kid?"

"De Sable is down there" Altair spat venomously "If I find him, no-one interfere, got it?"

"Who the heck is De Sable?" Dante asked. Samus, Snake and Captain Falcon nodded, and, after a few seconds, so did Wallik.

Altair turned to face his group.

"Here's the plan" He said slowly "Wallik."

"You can't order me around, traitor..." He started

"Oh, shut up you fool." Nero interrupted. "He's trying to save you're skin."

Wallik shot a look at Nero, before nodding.

"Fine" He muttered "What do you want me to do?"

"Break into the Fortress. Tell Al Mualim-"

"The master, you mean." Wallik interrupted

"Tell him that, when he sees a plume of fire shaped like a falcon, courtesy of C.F" Altair gestured to Captain Falcon "Open the gates and charge out. It means that we'll have engaged."

Wallik nodded.

"One more thing – tell the master I quit."

This brought Altair quite a few strange looks. He'd said so many times that his duty was everything – maybe he really had changed.

Wallik glared at him. "Fine." He spat "We don't want a traitor and a coward in our ranks anyway."

There was a loud cracking noise, and Wallik stumbled back. Altair – and the others – looked in shock. Samus had slapped him.

"Watch your mouth" She hissed "Altair's risking his life to make sure that your order isn't wiped off the face of the earth – although if this is how it's members act, maybe it deserves to be."

_Samus..._ Altair thought in wonder _I never knew you cared that much._

Wallik, with a last glare at the group, turned and left.

"So...now that that's out of the way, what's the rest of the plan?" Dante said.

"Incredibly simple" Altair said "We charge, and use as much technology and magic as possible to confuse and demorilize them. Which means, Nero, you can take the sling off."

Nero, grinning evilly, complied. The Devil Bringer flared to life.

"And..." Dante said, drawing Ebony & Ivory

"We charge." Altair said. He drew his sabre and turned to the cliff. "In three minutes we charge. Get ready."

*****************

"Marth..." Shiida said slowly "We need to talk."

Marth looked up from inspecting his armor and Falchion. "About what?"

"Us."

"Wha..." Marth asked, jaw hanging open. Then he noticed the tears running down her face. "What's wrong, Shii?"

"I don't want to loose you..." Shiida said tearfully "Not now."

Marth pulled his fiancée into a hug

"You won't. I promise." He said softly "Just take care of yourself. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..."

"You be careful as well." Shiida said softly.

Marth laughed softly as he pulled away.

"Aren't I always?"

"Not really, no." Shiida said, a smile on her face.

Marth's jaw dropped. Again.

"Kidding, kidding." Shiida said with a shake of her hand.

*************************

Ike was inspecting Ragnell. Even though it never lost it's edge, he always liked to check it. He let out a heaving sigh and looked out over the burnt plains of the middle east.

_Mia..._ he thought wishfully _Be safe. And look after Mist if I don't come back._

He turned, face set into a grim scowl. Heaving Ragnell onto his shoulder with one hand, he walked towards the edge of the cliff.

****************************

"Samus." Altair said softly "Could you wait a moment?"

Samus, who had been leaving to go get her gear, turned back.

"What is it?" She asked, trying not to look into those black eyes she seemed to get sucked into.

"When this is over...we need to talk." Altair said flatly.

Samus nodded, trying to hide her confusion.

"Sure. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go and get my power suit on."

She walked away, blond hair swinging in the breeze. Altair stared after her, lost in his own world, thinking of nothing but how beautiful she looked.

He slapped himself.

_That can wait for later, Pal._ He told himself _For now, focus on the mission. Focus on the battle._

*************

"Hey, Zel?" Link called. Zelda turned back to look at him. "What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing, my love."

"Oh, you called me my love, this is serious" Link said mockingly. Zelda slapped at his arm.

"Oh, shut up." She said "If you must know...I'm scared of losing you."

Link rolled his eyes. "Zel, I've fought my way through not one, but TWO worlds by myself. I'm pretty much a one-man army. I think I can look after myself." He said, laughing. Then he grew serious "You should worry about yourself." He saw Zelda open her mouth to retort, and interrupted before she could speak "Not for the reasons you think. Think about Hyrule. If you die, then it has no heir to the throne. Cue, Ganondorf or Vaati or even Dark Link."

Zelda realized what he was saying. "Oh." She said, softly

"I love you, Zel. But, as much as I hate to admit it, you're more important to Hyrule than to me. Remember that." Link said, pulling the princess into a hug.

"I'll try" She said quietly.

*************

"Hey kid, ready to kick some ass?" Dante said, slinging his sword, rebellion, over his shoulder. Nero stared at him.

"Didn't you have Alastor a minute ago...?"

Dante grinned sheepishly.

"I kind of brought a few more devil arms." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Like..."

Dante counted them off on his fingers

"The sword of Sparda, The Pandora, that crazy guitar thing..."

"How many did you bring?"

"Over nine thousand!" Dante yelled ecstatically.

"Seriously, how many." Nero asked, sweatdropping.

Dante shrugged "Geez, sorry for trying to be cheerful. About twenty. I also brought Red Queen."

At this, Nero brightened. "For once, you have been useful." He said "Now let's go kick ass so we can get Kyrie's antidote."

"Sounds good to me." Dante said.

************

"Everyone ready?" Altair asked the assembled crowd. The weapons were polished and out, Samus was in her power suit and a shot was fully charged, Snake had a bazooka on his shoulder, Captain Falcon just stood there with a raised fist, Zelda stood near Link with a look of determination on her face, and the two demon hunter....

Looked like a walking arms house. Dante had a briefcase with a moving eye, a guitar, some sort of organic sword as well as his usual gear on his back. Nero had his usual gear, but he had Yamato slung on his belt and a different sword resting on his shoulder. Blue Rose was loose in its holster.

Dante noticed the stares that he was getting.

"What?" He asked, trying to shrug but failing due to the guitar on his shoulder. Snake shook his head in disbelief.

"You have more gadgets than Link..." He said.

"You can talk, mister Utility Belt!" Link shot back.

"My original question?" Altair asked calmly.

"Yes, we're ready." Ike answered, pulling Snake away from Link as Zelda put a hand on Link's shoulder. "Save the fighting for the enemy, you two. Seriously..." He moaned "You're almost as bad as Boyd and Shinon..."

"Who?"

The group shook their heads, turned to the path that led to Masyaf, and charged.

*********************

A/N: The biggie is next chapter! *Jumps up and down in glee*. I can't wait! I get to write a freakin' huge battle scene!


	10. Altair's reckoning, part one

Super Smash Brothers: Reckoning

Chapter ten: Altair's Reckoning, part one.

A/N: *happy dance* YAY! The big one! The conclusion of story arc one! And also – my story's chapter numbers are in the double digits! WOOOT! Oh wait...it's only part one of three. Ooops. Forgot to mention that.  
I don't own anything. Masyaf is owned by Ubisoft...I think. It might be a real place. I dunno, I've only played Assassin's Creed.

***********

Altair strode calmly down the hill, his smasher allies behind him. Robert De Sable was yelling some nonsence at the Master – Former master, he reminded himself bitterly – about surrendering. Grinning, Altair yelled above the noise at the group of Templars.

"Hold, Templars! You are not the only ones with business here today!" He proclaimed, putting his hand on his sword. Snake looked at him like he was mad.

"Are you insane?!? We're going to loose the element of surprise!" He hissed.

"Doesn't matter" Altair said "You have enough explosives to blow up the entire canyon." Snake lauged, embarrased, and rubbed the back of his head.

"What can I say? No such thing as overkill..."

Altair raised his head just as De Sable laughed.

"HAHAHA! Look what we have here, men! A talking Dog!" He looked at the group, smirking. "And what's this? A bunch of people dressed like idiots? Is this what you call a rescue, Assassin?"

"Former Assassin" Altair replied bitterly "Current Smash Brother"  
De Sable waved his hand "No matter. You die the same."  
"Everyone, ready projectile attacks." Altair said calmly.

Link drew his bow, while Snake pulled out his grenade launcher. Dante levelled Ebony&Ivory, while Nero cocked the Blue Rose. An ominous humming noise rose from Samus' cannon, just as Shiida hoisted a spare javelin onto her shoulder. A small amount of fire gathered around Zelda's fist.

"What is this? Do the fools want to play?" De Sable taunted. He waved his sword towards them. "TEMPLARS OF FRANCE! PREPARE TO KILL THE FOOLS WHO CHALLENGE US!" He screamed.

Altair, calm as ever, pointed his sword at the approaching mass of Templar infantry.

He spoke one word in a voice so cold Captain Falcon shivered.

"Fire."

**********************

Chaos erupted in the Templar lines as Samus unleashed a fully-charged laser blast, vaporising one of the leading foes. Soon, a grenade fell in the middle of the first ranks, and exploded, causing mass panic. Link shot arrow after arrow into the enemy lines, and Dante, guns crossed over each other, fired repeatedly until the magazines were empty. Then, he released the empty magazines, threw fresh ones into the air, spun, and the two landed perfectly in the recently vacated ammo spot. He spun again and resumed fire. Snake's grenades were the most destructive, shattering morale and killing almost a dozen with each shot from the launcher.

Nero was terrifying. He selected what looked like a leader, and shot him between the eyes calmly. He still had three shots left in the Blue Rose.

_Is this what love does to someone? _Altair wondered _Does he want to save her so badly he would do anything to do so?_

Altair shook his head and turned back to the battleline. He raised his sword to his shoulder, and cut down once.

"Charge" He said without emotion. Then, as an afterthought, added "Good Luck." in the same tone.

The smashers did so.

And all the time, De Sable stood there, paler than should be physically possible, whispering one word over and over again.

"How...?"

*****************************

Ike led the charge, grinning. He'd forgotten just how exhilarating a real battle could be. He brought Ragnell crashing down on a foe's head, giving his a view of his brains, teeth and other head-based materials that he really could have lived without, before kicking another in the gut. Before he could finish him off, a burst of fire from Roy's Sword of Seals enveloped him. Ike's eye twitched.

"ROY!" He yelled "THAT WAS MY KILL!"

Marth suddenly appeared at his side, dueling three foes at once.

"You can have one of mine" Marth suggested, parrying one blow while dodging another. The third's chest erupted in a spray of blood as Shiida's only javelin pierced his chest.

"Mental note" Ike muttered "Shiida has good aim"

"Speak for yourself" Captain Falcon said "She almost hit me!"

"As I said – she has good aim"

"Falcon!" Altair yelled. Ike jumped.

"For the love of Yune, don't sneak up on us like that" Ike yelled at the assassin.  
"Sorry. Falcon, we need reinforcements. Punch away."  
Captain Falcon, cracking his knuckles, turned to the nearest foe.

"FALCON...................."

Al Mualim was yelling at Wallik.

He was a black-robed old man with a spiky white beard. His right eye was milky and marked with a long vertical scar that ran down his entire face.

"What sort of signal is 'an eagle-shaped bit of fire!" He ranted on. Ever since Wallik had given Al Mualim the plan, the master had been going on about how it wasn't possible.  
The two then heard Captain Falcon's yell.

"Falcon............"

Wallik immediately turned "You'll see right now. I was on the receiving end of one of these." He said, shuddering at the memory of one of the most painful events of his life.  
"PUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!"  
Sure enough, an eagle-shaped bit of fire slammed into a poor sap of a templar, sending him flying into the walls of Masyaf. If this was anime, Al Mualim would have sweatdropped.

"Oookay..." He muttered. Then he raised his voice. "MEN! We charge now! Open the gates!"

******************

Altair ducked the slash of another templar, before cutting him across the throat. Nimbly dodging the spray of blood, he walked forwards calmly. Although the Smash Bros were kicking butt, as usual, and the Assassins were doing a good job too, there were just too many templars. The cost to this battle would be too great. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Link and Ike fighting desperatly to keep the foe away from a collapsed Zelda, who had overused her magical powers to heal and damage under the fight and lost consciousness. Snake and Captain Falcon were nearly overrun, and Marth and Shiida were fighting back to back. Cursing, he realized he'd lost sight of Samus, until he saw Roy protecting her as she fired blast after blast into the enemy ranks. Taking a breath, he turned to De Sable, taking some satisfaction in the fact that he seemed to be in complete denial. Smirking, Altair prepared to issue a challenge to his greatest foe.

"Robert!"

The yell fell across the battlefield. Everyone stopped fighting and turned to the source of the noise. Altair stood proudly, his bloody saber in hand, glaring at his mortal foe.

"I challenge you to an honor duel!"

There was stunned silence. All the assassins felt the coulor drain from their faces. De Sable turned to Altair, his confident smirk back on his face.

"I accept."  
He dismounted and drew his broadsword. All the assassins and templars formed a circle around the two combatants.

"What's going on?" Samus said out loud to herself, confused. Wallik answered her.

"An honor duel is a fight between two champions that resolves the result of the battle. The side whose champion loses, surrenders."  
Samus looked shocked.

"What...but that's insane!" Samus muttered. Wallik nodded in agreement.

"Altair's fought De Sable before, and lost. I sincerely doubt he will win this time." He sighed "But we must remain – once an honor duel has begun none can retreat."  
"He'll win" Samus said determinedly "I know he will"

Al Mualim appeared as well.

"Let's hope so, my child. Lets hope so."

********************************

Altair did a few practice cuts with his sword. Last time, he had gotten cocky and let his emotions overrule his sense. That action ended with ten other assassins dead because of him. That would not happen again.

The consequences were much worse this time.

"What's the matter, Assassin? Scared?" De Sable taunted. Altair looked up, locking De Sable's eyes with his own.

"You should be" He said "For I shall hold nothing back."

The intensity of the glare forced De Sable back a step. Regaining his composure, De Sable spat and shook his head.

"We shall see." He said "Come then, Assassin."

De Sable raised his sword and pointed it at Altair

"Come and Die" He growled, before diving towards his foe. Altair parried his clumsy thrust easily.

With that clash of steel, a battle had begun. A battle of cold calculations and great swordsmanship. A battle which would decide the fate of not only Altair, or Nero and Kyrie, but could decide the fate of all the smashers and Assassins.

A battle that left no room for mistakes, lest all be lost...

A/N: *Ducks behind a pillar, gun drawn* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!

Wait, was that a tank?

This is why I call myself the true king of evil. This is the first of four really evil cliffhangers that you'll be put through.

Please don't hurt me, and read and review as always.

Oh, and the next chapter may be late, as I'm going to a survival course with the Air Cadets. In the north of Canada. In Autum.

When it's cold.

….

Did that tank just open fire? Seriously, which one of you people is driving that thing? Are you not even going to wish me luck, or are you mad that I can't update earlier?


	11. Altair's Reckoning, part two

Super Smash Brothers: Reckoning

Chapter Eleven: Altair's Reckoning, part two.

A/N: *Epic fight scene involving me, the SAS, and a tank*

Gee, thanks for the 'encouragement', number Sixty-six. The army of guys with guns REALLY helped me get the next chapter out...joking. Please don't send more after me.

*Dodges bullet* MATRIX DODGE!

And now, on with the story!

Disclamer: I don't own anything in this story. Unfortunately... however, I do own the plot.

***********

Altair's sword smashed across De Sable's. He pulled away, face emotionless but contorted in concentration, and whipped around to his foe's back. He attempted to stab DeSable there, only for the Templar to dodge it.

"Do you really think you can beat me, Altair?" De Sable taunted, before smashing his broadsword down in a devestating arc that Altair managed to escape with naught but a scratch to the shoulder.

"First blood to me" De Sable smirked.

"Last blood is more important, Templar" Altair spat at his opponent. _I can't loose, I can't loose..._ that thought ricocheted through his head like a speeding train.

De Sable grinned, showing white teeth. "So true."

The two collided in a smash of steel. De Sable's slower but more powerful blows knocking aside Altair's attempts of blocking, and any chance of a counterstrike getting through De Sable's guard was low... in other words, the situation was not good.

************

Samus de-activated her visor and pulled off her helmet, therefore deactivating her power suit, which retracted into it's storage system on her back. Even as the scorching winds of the middle east cut into her fair skin, she just stared at the two fighting men.

"Altair..." She growled softly "If you lose, you'll regret it."

Nero nodded.

"I agree with that..." He stopped and checked his watch. "CRAP!" He yelled

"What's wrong kid?" Dante asked, unsure of what to make of his nephew's reaction.

"Kyrie...she's only got three hours until that potion Altair made wears off and that Euradice poison kills her!" He panicked "We need that antidote, now!"

Snake nodded slowly.

"Altair told me where to find it" He reported "I'll go get it – at the very least, you can head back and cure your little lady even if he looses." With that, he sneaked away.

"He won't lose." Samus cut in firmly. "I trust him..."  
Zelda looked at her companion with a small smile on her lips.

"Admit it already, Sam, it's as clear as day!" The princess smirked.

Samus shot one of her famous death glares at the other girl, who took a step back involuntarily.

"Shut. Up." She growled. Then, there was a sudden shout of pain. She whipped around as fast as lightning. "Oh, god, no..." She moaned in despair.

Altair, bleeding, was being repeatedly slammed against a wall by De Sable's arm.

************

Altair gasped as he felt several more ribs break. _I hope Zelda can heal that..._ he thought, grimly.

De Sable pulled his broadsword back for the death blow, and that was when Altair struck. He grabbed the older man's wrist, hit the pressure point, causing the wounded Assassin to hit the floor. He then twisted away just as De Sable's broadsword slammed to where his head was less than a second ago. He struggled back to his feet, and looked around desperately for his sword.

"Altair! Heads up!" A familiar voice yelled.

"What the-" Altair started, turning. Falchion, thrown by Marth, landed in his hand. Altair's face, previously grim, broke into a satisfied grin. "Thanks." He said.

"Don't thank me, it was HER idea" Marth said, pointing at Shiida.

Altair nodded in thanks, just before ducking a swipe De Sable had aimed at his head. He struck out with Falchion's blade, remembering what he had learned about the blade's magical power.

_Charged with energy...most power located at the tip of the blade..._ He mused, thinking quickly. He lashed out with Falchion's point, cutting De Sable along the top of his arm. The Templar actually jerked back in alarm.

"You cut me..." He whispered in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm gonna do a lot more than that." Altair threatened the Templar.

"You. Shall. Pay, WELP!" De Sable snarled, swiping forwards with a massive blow.

Altair just managed to block, Falchion somehow increasing his strength and not wavering. However, the force of the blow did knock him back a bit. The two raised their weapons and assumed the _en garde _stance before stalking around each other.

"You know, Altair, I never learned your last name..." De Sable mused "All that time, I taught you how to fight, and you never told me..."

Altair glared at him. "That's behind me now, Templar" He spat "You were, and are a piece of filth."

De Sable shrugged "I try." He said, sarcastically. "Now, then...Depending on your last name, some pieces of information I know could be relevant."  
"...." Altair continued glaring "...Millethant. My last name is Millethant." He gave in.

"Ah." De Sable smiled. "I can finish what I started years ago..."

"What are you talking about?"  
"What I am saying, Altair Desmentes Millethant, is that I am the one responsible for the deaths of your _entire _family." De Sable said, grinning evilly "I watched them bleed."

****************

There was a stunned silence. Then Dante whistled.

"As if this fight couldn't get any more personal..." He muttered, shaking his head.

*********************

Altair lowered his head in shock. _Dammit...no..._

"Awwwww....Is the little assassin scared?" De Sable taunted. The Templars joined their jeering, and so did some of the other Assassins.

Altair lifted his head again. But what shocked everyone into silence was the blue flame that seemed to be coming from his eyes.

"De Sable, let me spell this out for your pathetic excuse of a brain." He said coldly. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. You."

With that, he lunged forward. He was suddenly moving faster, hitting harder – De Sable could hardly stand under Altair's ferocious assault.

In the crowd, Zelda and Link exchanged worried glances.

"Do you think he's-" Zelda started.

"The first of the three legendary warriors? I'd say that the blue flames from his eyes, not to mention his weapon of choice, kind of gives that away."

"But that means that _IT _is coming..."  
Link nodded.

"I know. Which means that, unless we find the other two – one who I think I know" He added, with a quick glance at Nero "Or we are, to put it simply, Doomed."

*************

Altair could feel some sort of energy flowing through his body. He felt so...powerful. As if none could stand in the way of his blade.

Yes, De Sable's words had shocked him, but there was time for grieving later. For now, he had to kill a despicable former teacher and current wannabe ruler of the word.

He punched his foe in the jaw, actually lifting his foe up, and smashing him down again.

_Oh, I do hope I broke something..._ Altair thought evilly.

**********************

Samus worked her way to the front of the crowd. _Altair...what's happening? _She wondered _Where did all this power come from? And, most of all, what the hell is it?_

*************

De Sable, moaning, pulled himself up.

"You son of a..." He growled, before cursing several times in French. Then, he spotted a woman with fair skin and blond hair, in some strange form-hugging blue suit, standing just behind him. _One of his cronies..._ He realized with a grin. He grabbed the girl, dragging her close, before keeping her at arms length with his sword posed just behind her heart.

Altair stopped, eyes widening.

"Oh, hell, no..." He growled "Where is your sense of honor, you _Su'wit_!"

"I'll let her go, if you drop the weapon at the count of trois..." De Sable said "If not, she dies."  
"Altair, Don't.." Samus started, but it was too late. Falchion hit the floor with a clang. De Sable grinned like a tiger who got his prey.

"An excellent choice." He said, before running the former Assassin through with his broadsword.

"Ungh!" Altair gasped, sliding back. De Sable smirked and walked away

There was a stunned silence, then Captain Falcon and Dante broke out of the crowd and ran towards the Assassin's body.

"C'mon, man, don't do this to us!" Captain Falcon said "We need you!"

"Don't you dare die on me like this, you chivalrous idiot" Dante growled "I'll kill you – I swear to god, if I have to go back to hell AGAIN to get you're soul back, you'll regret it."

Altair shifted. "Heh...too late, guys." He muttered, blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth. "He got me..."  
Samus ran up to him. "Altair?!?" She whispered, tears running down her face. She got behind him and cradled his head. "Don't die..." She moaned "Please don't..."

By now, the other smashers had arranged themselves in a semicircle. Samus looked up at Zelda's face.

"Can't you...?" She asked

Zelda shook her head.

"He's too far gone." She said sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"S-Samus..." Altair coughed "I'm so-so sorry... God, I shouldn't keep secrets..." He paused to cough up some more blood. He reached his hand out to Samus' cheek "I-I love...you..." He said, forcing a smile.

"I love you too." Samus said through her tears. "Don't go, please don't go..." She leaned down to kiss him, and he kissed back. It got weaker and weaker, until finally she felt his lips go cold against her own. Samus, tears flowing down her face, hugged the bloodstained body of her first and only love against her chest.

The smashers stood in shocked silence as Samus cradled the body of their late comrade. Ike, clenching his fist, turned to De Sable with rage burning through his body.

"You..." He hissed "You son of a _BITCH!_" He yelled, drawing Ragnell. He ran towards De Sable, who easily dodged his swipe, and smashed a fist into Ike's face in the process.

"Don't even try." He hissed. "I've won. There's nothing you can do to change that."

He turned to his Templars and spoke two words.

"No Mercy."

A/N: Yeah...now I'm really dead. Don't worry, he'll be back – why would I kill the main character and not bring him back, for christsakes!

Also...I cried when I wrote the confession scene. I can actually see that happening, and I'm rather proud with how it turned out.

Please don't kill me...


	12. The first legendary warrior

Super Smash Brothers: Reckoning

Chapter twelve: The first legendary warrior

A/N: This chapter reveals the one big plot twist I've been saving...and it's a good one. Trust me.

And thanks for not killing me! Altair's reckoning finishes next chapter. This is plot exposition.

*******************

Altair blinked and sat up.

"Ugh...my head..." Then he remembered everything that happened. "Oh yeah. I'm dead."  
Groaning, he sat up. He was completely surronded by white. Literally. There was no floor, no sky...just white.

"I must admit, the hereafter isn't what I expected..." He said dryly.

"**What where you expecting, Warrior?**" A deep voice came from behind him. Altair spun, hands clenched into fists, but his arms fell weakly to his sides as he gawped in awe at the creature in front of him. It had glowing blue skin, a humaniod shape, with two horns coming from it's head. In one hand, it held a fireball.

"Who are you? What are you?" Altair asked in disbelief.

"**I am the divine demon Excelion**" It said "**And we have a great deal to talk about.**"

"Starting with...?"

"**What do you know of the Three Legendary warriors?**"

"Try nothing."

"**...Damn."** Excelion said "**Are you serious?**"

"Yes." Altair said, irritated "I don't joke."

"**Well,**" Excelion sighed "**I guess I'll just have to tell you everything.**"

It leaned back in a chair it had conjured with his strange blue flame.

"**Where to start – ah, yes, the Dark Triforce.**" He mused "**In Hyrule, at the same time as the forging of the original Triforce created by the Three goddesses, Myself and two of my brothers forged an identical triforce. However, as we are Demons, it was imbuned with Shadow instead of light.**" He said. "**However, my third brother, jealous of our creation, stole it and clamed it's power for himself. He rampaged across Hyrule and Termia, destroying all in his path, and only by allying ourselves with the Goddesses were we able to banish him.**" He sighed "**We gave up our ability to manipulate the mortal world by sealing him inside a gate. A gate which, I regret to say, has been opened.**"

"I take it that's not good."

"**Understatement of the century, Altair. Of course, it took several millenia to restore his full strength, but HE could manipulate your world.**" He sighed, again "**So, we found a way to bind our power to three Chosen Warriors who could stop him. And your one of them.**"

Altair laughed.

"Oh, pull the other one. Me? A hero?"

"**Those were some pretty impressive heroics down there involving Miss Aran and De Sable.**" Excelion said "**The mark of a true hero is to sacrifice himself to save others.**"

Altair stared.

"Go on, then." He said, irritably "Something tells me I don't have a choice..."

"**I cannot reveal much more to you yet.**" Excelion said "**All I shall do is give you your new power...**"

"Uhm, I'm dead? Hello! Minor problem in saving the world!" Altair yelled, frustrated.

"**I can fix that.**" Excelion said with a shrug.

"O...kay." Altair said slowly "I accept...even if it's hard to believe."

"**Look, do you want to go back or not! I can't give you the power if you don't, and if I don't give you the power than we are totally effed.**"

"I'll take it."

"**Good**" Excelion grinned "**Here.**" He produced a Saber out of nowhere. It had a red metal hilt, studded with sapphires. It's blue blade glowed slightly in the light, and cast reflections across the room.

"**This is the divine sword Pheonix Saber.**" He said, throwing it to Altair. "**Designed perfectly for you. No-one else can wield it.**"

"Nice." Altair admitted "Perfectly balanced, perfect proportions...heck, sculpted grip! But can it cut?"

"**Try it.**" Excelion said, throwing a diamond at Altair. Altair swung the sword...and cut the diamond clean in half!

"Right. Now I'm impressed." Altair admitted.

"**That's not all. Hold out your hand and concentrate.**" He said.

Altair did so, and jumped back in alarm when a ball of blue flame appeared in his hands! "What the-" He yelped

"**Manipulation of and control over Magical Fire.**" Excelion said smugly "**We haven't got much time left before your friends bite the dust, so I can only teach you one move. But it's a good one. Copy me.**"

The demon raised his hand and a ball of flame appeareed in it. He reached back, palm flat an pointing forwards, before punching forwards yelling "**FLAME OF EXCELION!**".

A massive beam of blue flame erupted from his hand, vaporizing the various materials he had conjured for target practice.

"**Your turn.**" He informed the assassin smugly.

Altair took a deep breath, sheathed the Pheonix Sabre, and copied Excelion's movements.

"FLAME OF EXCELION!" He barked, smashing his arm forwards. A blast of blue fire, larger and more intense than Excelion's, roared across the empty void of this strange new dimension.

"**Nice.**" Excelion said "**Now, go and save your friends...**"

Altair smirked, drew his sword, and felt himself falling down a chute.

"I'm coming back, Samus..." He whispered.

Falling...falling...falling.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it's short, but I really wanted this chapter out of the way. So, you know he's back, and you know what the real plot of the story is! How many saw that coming! Also, cookies to however can guess who the 'brother of Excelion' in the story is...not that I'll tell you until chapter...(Checks rough layout plan)...27? Something like that...Enjoy the ride – it's going to get pretty wild from hereon out...


	13. Altair's reckoning, part three

Super Smash Brothers: Reckoning

Chapter 13: Altair's Reckoning, part 3

A/N: Glad to see that everyone who reviewed liked the plot twist! And SSBB player, you are really far off the mark when you guess Ganondorf...he has the Triforce of Power, not the Dark Triforce.

And Numbah? Thanks for calling off the nuclear strike.

Also, if you check my profile, I have a 'title sequence' short on it for this story.

*************Cue title music – Gravity Hurts. Look it up on Youtube, it's a good song!********

While Altair was conversing with Excelion in the Afterlife, the Smashers had managed to seal themselves inside the fortress with a handful of Assassins.

"That was too close!" Dante yelled, leaning against the gate. As if on cue, a spear smashed through the wood next to his head.

"Not as close as that, old-timer" Nero muttered "Now help me bolt this thing shut."

Dante complied.

"You lot too!" The demon hunter snapped at the small group of Assassins that had come in with them. Unfortunately, one of them was Wallik.

"Do not assume to order us around, you-" Wallik was interupted by a very pissed Nero with a loaded gun swishing around and pressing the barrel to the Assassin's head.

"Listen carefully. One of our friends has just died trying to keep you lot safe."  
"No, he died protecting that whore." Wallik sneered "The lot of you are no better than animals. I'm glad he lost. Shame De Sable didn't kill the girl or the rest of you while he was at it."

**BLAM!**

Nero's gun went off, blasting Wallik off his feet and throwing him against a wall. His lifeless corpse slid down the wall, the back of his head exploded.

"No-one talks about my friends like that" He hissed "Now are the rest of you going to help or just stand there?"

They complied.

*****************************  
Samus, accompanied by Zelda, carried Altair's limp corpse upstairs. They lay him down on a bed inside the chambers Al Mualim had directed them too.

"Not much in here, is there?" Zelda said, looking around the spartan room. "Just what he needs to live – no comforts or anything."

"You mean lived." Samus whispered, voice cracking.

"I'm sorry." Zelda said "I'm so sorry..."

"He loved me..." Samus said, staring at the body. Zelda looked out the window. The other smashers and few remaining assassins, rallied by Nero, were holding the gate, but the Templars were smashing it down anyway.

"I know." Zelda said. "We should go help the others." She added after a few seconds.

Samus nodded, and leaned down to kiss Altair's lips softly. She came back up, and, with a last forlorn look at the body, turned to leave.

There was a loud gasp of air, and the Bounty hunter and Princess turned around in shock.

Altair stood up. There was a red-hilted sword studded with sapphires with a blue blade at his hip, and his eyes had changed from storm-grey to a soft gold. There was a vertical scar over his right eye. But it was defiantly him.

"Was someone kissing me?" He said jokingly. Samus just stared in disbelief.

"What? How?" She gasped, mind running through hundreds of questions.

Zelda looked shocked _The eyes...and that weapon...could he be...? _She wondered.

"The Afterlife is overrated" Altair said with a shrug "Now if you excuse me, I have one pompous asshole to kill" He swept out the door and began climbing to the top of the tower.

After a second, Samus and Zelda followed him.

*****************

"Nero!"

Nero turned around, keeping his arms on the rocking doors as the Templars rammed another log into it.

"What is it, Snake?" He asked, irritated.

"I've got the cure."

Nero froze. He only had...what, an hour and a half to save Kyrie? But he couldn't leave his friends...

Snake got the look.

"Listen, kid." Snake said "You're the reason Altair came here. To get your cure. Don't let him die in vain."

He thrust a vial into Nero's hands.

"Just go. But if you could bring backup, it would be appreciated."  
"I'll try. And thank you."

As Nero turned to leave, a shout came from Captain Falcon.

"Heads up! They've come over the walls!"  
Nero muttered a curse and spun. Sure enough, Templars were swarming over the walls into the courtyard. At their lead, was De Sable.

"I gave you a chance to surrender when your champion lost. And now, you shall join him in the afterlife."

"ONE PROBLEM WITH THAT, DE SABLE!" A voice called from the top of a tower. De Sable, and everyone else, looked up.

"Impossible..."  
"NAMELY, I'M NOT DEAD!"

"Altair?! What? How? Altair!" Snake and Captain Falcon stammered. Link stared in amazement.

"He is one of them..." He whispered in awe.

"SO NOW...." Altair launched himself off the tower. He dove, similar to how a diver would, and twisted. He landed in the middle of the Templars, slamming his sword into the ground and, with a cry of 'Cleansing Flame!' unleashed a blast of blue fire that killed ten and injured more.

"Let's pick up again, shall we?" He asked the terrified De Sable.

"I've beaten you once." He said arrogantly

"Yes, but where was the honor in taking the woman I love hostage?" Samus blushed heavily when she heard that.

"Fine!" He barked, and drew his sword. "Your challenge is accepted"

Altair smirked, cutting the air with the Phoenix Sabre

"Is this seriously happening?" Nero asked.

"Don't worry kid, in about ten minutes you'll be back with your girl." Altair said.

The two fighters ran towards each other. Altair used the flat of his blade to knock away De Sable's first blows, before dodging the rest.

"Fight, you coward!" De Sable raged.

Altair laughed, and used the edge of his sword to block De Sable's next cut – cleaving the blade in half!

"What-?" De Sable gasped in disbelief.

"You killed my parents" Altair said, puncturing that sentence with a cut to De Sable's arm

"You killed my brothers" He cut the other arm

"Threatened my friends" Left leg

"And killed me" Right leg.

De Sable collapsed to the ground, unable to use any of his limbs.

"But what really pissed me off – was the fact that you USED Samus." Altair rested the sword on De Sable's shoulder.

"I swore vengeance – and I ALWAYS keep my promises." He said simply, taking the blade away. He conjured a blue flame in his hand, before drawing it back.

"FLAME OF EXCELION!"

De Sable let out a scream of pain as fire hotter than anything ever could be slammed into his skin. When it vanished, there was nothing left of the former Templar other than a blackened silver medallion. Altair knelt down and picked it up. It was a three-pointed star. Reflexively, Altair's hand shot to his arm, where he had a tattoo that looked exactly the same.

He bowed his head.

_Mother...father...it's finished._ He raised the medallion so that all the horrified Templars could see.

"Your leader is dead! Surrender and we shall spare your lives!"

"We will?" Asked Roy.

"Yes. We will." He said. His voice dropped to a whisper as he added "There's been enough bloodshed today."

There was a tumultuous CLANG as swords fell to the ground by the dozen.

"You made the right choice." Altair said. He turned and walked away. "Oh, and Roy? Congrats. You've got the paperwork."

"Oh, you son of a-"

********************

As soon as Altair walked through the door, he was hit by a flying tackle from Samus.

"It's good to see you too." He muttered, rolling his eyes. The two got up, only for Samus to slap him.

"Okay, what was that for?" He protested.

"Do you have ANY idea what I've been through?!?" Samus said, heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He pulled her into a hug "At least I'm back."

"Yeah." She looked up, lips slightly apart. Altair knew a cue when he saw one.

"I love you..." He said, gazing into her eyes. His own had reverted to their storm gray.

"I love you too." their lips met, briefly, until it was pierced by an ear-wrenching squeal.

"GAH! My ears! What demon is making that noise!" Altair ranted, clamping his hands to his ears.

"Two words – Princess. Peach." Samus said, horrified.

"Samus! That was so CUTE!" Said princess said, diving through a portal to grab her 'friend' in a flying tackle, just as Samus had done to Altair a few moments ago.

"HAH! Red, you owe me five hundred poke" Ruby said, punching her boyfriend in the arm.

"Dammit." He muttered, handing over the money.

"Great time for the reinforcements to arrive, isn't it." Falco smirked.

"We don't need any. I just killed their leader." Altair said. The smirk fell off Falco's face.

"We missed all the fun?"  
"If you call me getting killed, resurrected with the weird ability to control fire, and the rather impressive duel with De Sable, then yeah, you missed most of the fun."

"Most of it?"

"You seem to have noticed the kiss."

The smasher laughed. Nero came running in.

"Kyrie's only got 45 minutes left! Get out of my WAY!" He yelled, running through the smashers.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot about that crisis." Altair muttered, sprinting after Nero.

*****************************

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Anyway, I've got one thing to announce: A competition!

*Waits dramatically*

*Yells at someone of screen* Dammit Jack Crow, where are the balloons?

Anyway, this is it: As those of you who have visited my (work in progress) website may have guessed, the second legendary warrior is Krystal. Here's the competition: You get to choose her powers, weapon and first learned move as a Legendary Warrior! I'll pick the best entry. There are some simple rule's I'd like you all to follow:

No fire. That's Altair's power.

No pure energy manipulation. That's the Third legendary warrior's power.

Have some form of healing energy/power/spell (If she doesn't, then I'm totally Effed with my plot...)

Her weapon must be based on her staff

Her first move must be OTK material (one-turn-kill for you non-geeks out there)

Enjoy! You have until episode...(Checks rough plan)...fifteen. I give you two weeks, tops. Give or take five days.

What are you waiting for? Hurry up!


	14. Kyrie wakes up

Super Smash Brothers: Reckoning

Chapter 14: Kyrie wakes up.

A/N: 20 reviews! YES! YEEEEEES! I've never been so happy...wait, no flames either? Just positive comments?  
People...like this story?  
*Faints*

*FALCON KICKED!*

Dammit Falcon! What the hell was that for?  
Things calm down a little in this chapter...it's also a long one.

In the news...I have A FORUM! On the forum, there's a Character Discussion thread and a primer for the Mythology of my universe. You can access it on my profile (My Forums section). Also, the time limit for the Krystal's powers contest (Which I haven't had any entries in yet :Sadface:) has been expanded by one week. So you have another two weeks to come up with ideas. Yay.

On another note, I'm sorry I'm late. I got a cold last weekend (Also known as the weekend I cleared my schedule to work on this very chapter).

***********

Nero raced through the corridors of the smash mansion, Altair on his heels.

"Calm down! You don't know what to do!" The slightly annoyed Assassin-turned-legendary-hero yelled at the Devil hunter.

"Screw that! Kyrie needs me!"

"Where the hell did you get so stubborn?!" Altair yelled out of frustration. The two took a sharp right turn and burst into 's office.

*************

Samus had been on the verge of chasing after Altair and Nero too, only for the most annoying person in the mansion (Other than Game and Watch) to grab her by the collar and drag her off.

"Peach, let go! Can't you see that a life is at stake?" Samus moaned/whined/growled (Hard to tell, really...)

"Well then, Altair won't want any distractions will he?" The princess said airily "I'm sure he has it all under control..."

Peach clicked the door to their room shut behind them. Samus gulped audibly.

"Which means, that you can spill it all..." Peach said as light-heartedly as usual.

Then again, those words made Samus want to run screaming.

Realising that she didn't have a choice, the bounty huntress slumped down on the bed and moaned.

"Alright, seeing as you won't leave me alone until I do, this is how it happened..."

*********************************

Altair ripped the cure from Nero's desperate hands and dashed to Kyrie's side. Nero grabbed her hand and prayed.

"Father in heaven, please give Kyrie the strength to hold on for just a short while longer..." He murmured under his breath. Just then, her body began to buck and the yellow pus leaked out of the semi-healed stab wound on her stomach.

"The delayer's worn off." Altair said, stating the obvious. He immediately started grinding the leaves in the cure's bottle with some vinegar and crushed nut. He stirred the red-brown paste, before running to the woman's side. He spooned some into her mouth, as well as the stab wound, and although she stopped bucking, her heart flatlined. As this happened, Dante and broke in.

"Jesus!" Dante swore, grabbing Nero and pulling him back. Dr. Mario grabbed the shock paddles on the wall.

"Altair, get-a clear." He said firmly, shoving the Warrior out of the way.

"Charging three-a sixty...CLEAR!" The shock rippled through Kyrie's body.

"KYRIE!" Nero yelled.

************

Outside, in the corridors, Krystal was passing. She heard the noise of the flatlining heart monitor and Nero's yell of anguish.

"And so it continues..." She murmured, eyes watering. "What if the rest of the dream is true, too?"

******************

Time seemed to freeze. Altair, the only one able to move, looked around in confusion.

"What the..."

"**Hello, Warrior**" An unmistakable voice said.

A small smile creased across Altair's face as he turned to face his new companion.

"Hello again, Excelion." He replied "Mind explaining this?"

"**You are in your mind – ever since you gained my power, you have been able to converse with me.**"

"That's good and all, but, I need a way to save Nero's girlfriend...?"

"**Altair. You do not have that power.**"

"...Come again? Godlike powers and I can't reboot someone's heart!"

"**Of course not. Now that we have the time...**" Excelion gestured to the time-frozen world around him "**Maybe I should Explain a bit more.**"

"Ooh, plot exhibition. I'm excited" Altair grumbled. (A/N: I do not mean to break the fourth wall. He's being sarcastic.)

"**Shut up. Now, to begin...**

**I have two brothers and a sister. When we created the Dark Triforce, my sister was too young to participate. So my brothers and I created it. This was a mistake.**

**You see, I carry the power of Death. My brothers, the power of Energy and Shadow. My sister carried the power of Life.**

**When my brother, the Divine Demon of Shadow, stole the Dark Triforce, me, My brother, and my sister joined forces with the first Triforce bearers and the Goddesses of Hyrule to stop him.**

**When we created the legendary warriors, my sister will give her power to the second. She – And it will be a she – will be the warrior of Life.**

**And since you carry my power, you are the Warrior of Death.**

**So, by order of elimination, whoever the third warrior is would have been the warrior of Energy. However, in an accident, My brother's power changed. He became the Divine Demon of Destruction. Therefore, the third warrior shall be the warrior of Destruction.**"

"All very interesting and all, but really, all I need right now is a way to save that girl!"

"**Oh, for the love of – are you really that Dense, Altair? You are the warrior of DEATH! How are you going to save someone's life!**"

Altair's face fell in shock

"You came here to tell me I can't save her." He whispered, voice cracking. Excelion nodded.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Altair yelled, diving at Excelion. Blue flame wrapped around his fist, and he punched out towards the demon. It was like punching smoke. Excelion's body rearranged itself where Altair had punched through, and the Divine Demon looked upon the raging Smash Brother, he wore an expression of true sadness and regret on his face.

"**I'm sorry, Altair-"**

"What's the point of saving the world if I can't save lives! You said you'd make me a hero, not a bigger monster than I was under Al Mualim's tutelage! What sort of dark power have you corrupted me with, Excelion. Tell me how this is FAIR!" Altair was weeping now. Tears of Sorrow and Pity and Rage mingled together.

Excelion couldn't answer.

******************

"...And that's what happened." Samus finished. Peach was crying. Ever since Samus had told her about the fact that Altair really had died kissing her, she had looked like someone who took a soap opera too seriously watching a marathon of the saddest one on earth (A/N: That's a weird analogy...:P)

"That's so SWEET! And SAD!" Peach weeped, throwing her arms around Samus.

"Uh...I know?" The bounty huntress replied tentatively.

"Peach, stop hugging Samus and get out." A powerful voice said from behind them. The princess leaped five feet in the air and ran out the room. Master Hand watched as she ran.

"Now that that's over with..." He said, shutting the door "How about you tell me everything you can about what happened to Altair?"

**********************

The image of Excelion faded away from Altair's vision, only to be replaced by that of three beatiful women. Altair recognised them immediately from the pictures on Link's walls.

"Din? Farore? Nayru? What are you doing he-"

"_He cannot save her._" Wise Nayru spoke calmly

"**Neither Can You**" Brave Farore Continued bluntly

"_**But We Can**_" Powerful Din said forcefully.

A flash of light surrounded the still time-frozen Kyrie, and as time restored itself and the goddesses faded away, the heart monitor began to beep again...

****************

A few hours later...

"N...Nero?"

Nero's head snapped up, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Kyrie?" He asked, choking over his own voice.

The woman nodded, a smile creasing her pale face.

"Oh, thank god." Nero moaned, pulling her gently into a hug. "I was so worried..."

Kyrie closed her eyes.

"It's okay – we're safe now..." _When do I tell him Sanctus is back? I don't think he could face the truth..._

"Thank god." Nero repeated, letting Kyrie go. "Mental note: Give Altair a present."

"Who's Altair? And where am I?"  
At that point, Sonic came dashing in.

"Hey Nero, I got you the thing you wan- Hey, she's awake? Cool!"

"A... blue... talking... Hedgehog?" Kyrie stammered.

"Uhm... This is going to take a lot of explaining..." Nero said sheepishly.

"You can Say that again." Altair muttered, walking in with his hood pulled back. "Simply put? You're in an alternate dimension where the best fighters from other worlds fight in a non-lethal tournament."

Kyrie's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she slumped back, unconscious.

"Kyrie?!" Nero said, startled.

"Don't worry, it's just culture shock" Altair said, shrugging "Anyway, I came to tell you that there's a new fighter coming today. MH set up a TV so you can watch the entry duel. Should be interesting – Ike's in it."

"Thanks, pal" Nero said, before adding "For everything."  
Altair smiled kindly. "You're very welcome. If it wasn't for you, I would never have...you know..." At this point he broke off and started stammering.

"Samus?"

"Yeah." Altair admitted, blushing. There was a sudden flash of light.

"Gotcha!" Sonic said proudly, holding up a camera "Everyone's going to love this!"

Altair's eyes started twitching. Nero recognized the danger signs.

"Uh, Sonic, you might want to run..."

"Why...Oh." As Altair dived after the hedgehog, Sonic dashed out the door yelling "Your too slow!"

"Get back here you [Arabic curseword] HEDGEHOG!"

*******************

Ike stepped into the pod after shaking the hand of his contestant. The new fighter was swathed in black robes – seemingly he/she didn't want their identity known. And seemingly, He/she requested a fight with Ike...Weird.

As his hologram appeared on the stage, he drew Ragnell from the custom sheath inside his cloak. His opponent drew a rather familiar looking katana from it's sheath.

"Where have I seen that before..." Ike muttered, before MH's voice rang out across the arena.

FIGHT!

Ike ran forwards, slamming into his opponent with a dashing slice from Ragnell that sent him/her flying back. The figure got up and avoided the incoming Aether he had unleashed, before rolling behind him and slashing at his back. He just managed to get out of the way, before realizing that it was a feint and just ducking as the katana lashed out at his face. He caught a glimpse of long, purple hair inside the hood before parrying the next blow. Then he realized what the katana was.

_It Can't be...that's the Wo Dao!_ He realized, eyes widening _The only person who has that is...Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me._

Ike suddenly knew what his opponent would do next every time. He dodged effortlessly until he grabbed his foe's hood and pulled it back, revealing a girl with long purple hair and green eyes.

"Hello, boss!" The woman said lightly "Bet you're surprised to see me!"

Ike actually laughed. "Well, it's GOOD to see you again Mia, but I somehow knew that you would track me down eventually...now get rid of the robes, I know there slowing you down."

Mia threw the black robes off, revealing an orange tunic that hugged her hourglass figure belted at her waist. She also had long gloves that reached up to her elbows, long leggings that came to halfway up the thigh, and brown riding boots. She immediately settled in a fighting stance.

"Just so you know, boss, I've missed these sparring sessions." She said mock-sweetly before lunging at him.

*****************

In the audience, Marth and Roy were rolling around laughing.

"HAH! Ike...has...a girlfriend!" Roy yelled down at the arena. Seemingly, Ike and Mia heard, prompting them to turn to him and yell "WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" at the now rather scared lord.

"Like you don't" Marth added "What was her name? Lilina?"

"HEY!" Roy yelled, his face now as red as his hair "That's a cheap shot!"

"But true" Shiida added.

"Everyone is against me!" Roy wailed dramatically.

"Got that right!" Dante said, pulling the young lord into a noogie.

"GAH! Get this guy off of me!"

****************

Ike blocked another blow coming in from the Wo Dao, and used another counterattack. Again, Mia dodged it.

"Come on, boss! We've been sparring for five years – I know all of your moves!"

"Do you know this one?" Ike asked, spotting a nearby smashball.

"What -"

She was interrupted by Ike smashing the object in half, before running up to her and activating his final smash.

"GREAT AETHER!"

*One epic-level PWNing later...*

"And the winner is...IKE!" MH announced. Ike got out of his pod and ran to help Mia out of her's.

"Thanks, Ike" She muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just dreading telling you something about Mist..."

Upon the mention of his little sister's name, Ike's eyes narrowed.

"Is she okay?"

"Oh, she's better than okay" Mia said airily "She's getting married."

Ike's mouth dropped.

"To Boyd." Mia finished, taking several steps back. A wise decision, seeing as Ike lost it.

"BOYD YOU SON OF A- WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME IF YOU- YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

**********

A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist. I always saw Ike blowing up when someone tells him that his little sister is getting married to his Best Friend/Rival/Milk brother.

I hope you enjoyed, the chapter, and remember: Check out my website, my forums, and please for the love of all that is in the power of the Divine Demons (That's a lot, by the way), send in some idea's for Krystal's powers as the Legendary Warrior of Life!


	15. Wedding gone wrongBREAKING NEWS!

Super Smash Brothers: Reckoning

Chapter Fifteen: Wedding going horribly horribly wrong.

A/N: Alright. You may have noticed the vanishing of War of Legend and Warpstorm. This is because I realized how convulted/crap those storylines were and realized not only did it all go wrong around the Krystal's Reckoning part, I stopped enjoying writing this story around here.  
So I hit this fic with a sledgehammer. REPEATEDLY.  
It took most of winter and a cross into A NEW YEAR, but I have a new plot layout, some buffer set up and ready in case the shit hits the fan again (Which happened way too much recently...Stupid car crash...) and some more writing experience then before.  
In other words...guess who's back.  
*Smirk*

Disclaimer : I don't own anything other than the Dark Triforce, the Divine Demons, Beltazar, a few OC's that aren't that important, the Shadowvell (Foreshadowing!) or the Realm of Divinity (Even more foreshadowing!)

"Remind me how I got talked into this?" Altair moaned. Ike shook his head and stifled a laugh at the sight of his friend in a white tuxedo.

"Because A: My sister became good friends with Samus and wanted her to come." Marth started.

"And B: Because Samus refused to come alone." Roy continued.

"And C: As soon as his sister found out that Samus had a boyfriend, she wanted to meet him. That's you." Ike finished. Altair slapped his head.

"I hate my life sometimes..." He muttered, to general amusement.

_Meanwhile, in a different part of the mansion._

"No." Samus said firmly. "No way."

"Aw, c'mooooon!" Peach whined. "It's pretty."  
"It's the most hideous thing I have ever set eyes on." Samus continued, glaring at the dress that Peach was holding up in front of her. It was an embarrassingly low-cut blood red dress with a short skirt that didn't even go below the knees.

"But-"

"NO!" Samus growled, reaching for her Paralyzer.

"Fine." Peach pouted. She reached into the massive walk in cupboard again.

"She has HOW MANY different dresses?" Mia moaned, staring as the princess disappeared into the 'pathway to Narnia' as Kyrie had dubbed it.

"Over nine thousand." Zelda moaned wearily.

"AHA!" Peach's triumphant cry came. Samus blanched.

"Maybe we should run..." Kyrie muttered softly, just as their 'friend' came back out.

"Too late." Samus groaned.

Peach came out dragging a glittering floor-length blue dress and stood in front of Samus expectantly.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Actually..." Samus said hesitantly "...That's rather nice." She admitted finally. Peach punched the air.

"YES! One down, two to go!"  
Mia and Zelda looked at each other.

"Now can we run?" Mia asked.  
"Oh yes!" Zelda agreed, running for the door, only for Peach to lock it.

"Well, now, we wouldn't want you to not look good for Ike, now do we?"  
"For the thousandth time, I am not going out with Ike! He's my boss for crying out loud!" Mia said, thrusting her arms into the air.

"Yeah, yeah." Peach said in an absent-minded tone of voice. "It's obvious you like him. In fact, I think he likes you too."

"R-really?" Mia asked rather quickly, before blushing.

"HAH! GOT YOU!" Peach squealed.

"You three have to live with this demon?" Kyrie asked in exasperation.

"Yes. I know. Pity us, please." Samus moaned.

"I already do."

Altair stepped through the portal to Altea, shivering. Ike, Link, Marth and Roy followed him.

"I hate those things." He muttered.

"Ditto." A disgruntled Link replied "Are my ears still there?"  
"Why are you asking me that?"  
He shivered. Marth decided to step in for him.

"In the Melee tournament, a portal malfunctioned and he switched ears with Roy for a couple of months."  
"Don't remind me" Roy said with a shudder. "That was hideous."  
"HEY!"  
Ike, sighing, stepped between his two friends and kept them at arms length.

"This is the Melee tournament all over again..." Marth sighed.

He shook his head and walked forwards.

"We shouldn't be that far from the city..." He called "Come on!"

The four others ran after him. After a few minutes, they all stopped. Altair let out a brief exclamation of surprise.

The capital city of Altea was a massive, walled, white-marbled utopia. It was incredibly clean, the kids were playing in the streets, gardens covered the inside...

"Man. You lucky bastards. We get some slums and one big freaking barracks full of hostile soldiers for a capital." Altair muttered. Ike just laughed.

The five entered the city, getting multiple looks of amazement. Not that that was hard, when you had a pointy-eared man, a prince, a marquess, a hero, and an exceedingly dangerous-looking man armed to the teeth with swords, knives, and – in a recent addition, courtesy of Samus – a blaster.

"Dude, loose some of the weapons, you look like a one-man army." Roy hissed.

"I AM a one man army." Altair replied.

"...point." Roy replied, grinning.

The three walked towards the palace. A red-haired guard stepped forwards.

"HALT! Who goes there!"

"Oh, for the love of...Cain, it's me!" Marth said, despairing.

"AH! Milord Marth! Sorry, didn't see you there." Cain replied, hastily stepping backwards "Sorry, but your friends have been arriving all day. I sort of figured that you would be with them."  
"Nope. Sorry."

"Ah. Very well, come on in..." Cain started "But your friend over there" He pointed at Altair "Is a little too heavily armed for my liking. He should hand his weapons in, or he shall not enter."  
Altair's face darkened.

"Look, pal." He hissed "I gave up my dignity to wear this bloody tuxedo, and if you don't let me in with all my weapons you WILL regret it."  
"He's not giving up – subdue him!" Cain barked. Marth, Link, Roy and Ike backed away slowly.

"Bad idea..." They muttered.

Three guards lunged towards Altair. The assassin sidestepped, grabbed one's spear, twisted it out of his hands, smashed the but into the man's temple, spun, and hit the second guard in the gut, sending him flying to the ground. The third turned and ran.

"Told you." He muttered, stabbing the lance into the ground. "Just let me in, you fool, or I'll have to hurt more of your guards."

Cain stood, mouth open in amazement.

"Altair, just give him the weapons." Marth sighed "I don't want the entirety of the Altean Royal Guard unfit for duty for months in the next ten minutes."

"Fine." Altair growled. He threw his weapons to the ground.

_Five minutes later..._

Altair stood next to a VERY large pile of knives, hidden blades, blasters, swords, nunchucks, and – somehow – a two-handed ax Link swore wasn't on him to start with.

"Can I go in now?"

Cain gulped. "Uh, yeah, sure"

"Thank you." Altair said, before retrieving the Pheonix Sabre "I'm keeping this though."

No-one argued.

*********  
A guard came running up to them, saving her from further embarrassment.

"HEEELP! I don't want to DIE!" He screamed.

"What's going on?" Samus asked him.

"Deranged. White. Swordsman. Took. Out. My. Entire. Squad!" The guard said, panicking "He didn't even use his own weapons!"  
The girls looked at each other, and sped off.

Marth led the way through the gates.

"Ah, what a peaceful place, as always..." He muttered, just before a blue-topped blob smashed into his chest.

"UNCLE MARTH!"  
"That was random" Roy commented.

"Yeah." Link said, staring.

"Hey there, Malledus." Marth muttered "Mind getting off my chest?"  
The small boy which had ran into him nodded and climbed off.

"Thank you." He breathed. A blue-haired woman came running down.

"Malledus" She moaned "It's Marth's big day. Don't mess him up"  
"Sorry, mommy..." The boy said sadly. He perked up. "Uncle Marth, who are these people?"  
Elice nodded.

"That's a good question, Marth – who are these people?" She asked, curious.

"These are my friends. You already know Ike" He said, the blue-haired princess nodding towards the mercenary. "And Link" The Hylian waved cheerily.

"This is Roy" The flame-haired Marquess grinned at Mist. "And Altair" The assassin gave a small nod of his head.

"Which one took out a squad of the guards?" Elice asked curiously.

"That would be me" Altair admitted.

"Oh, really?" A low voice growled behind him. He paled.

"Uh, hi, Samus..." He stammered.

"The one person alive who can scare Altair – his girlfriend" Link whispered to Ike, who covered his mouth to hide his grin.

"Don't you 'hi Samus' me" The bounty huntress growled "Do you TRY to make enemies with the most powerful person in every dimension or something?"

"HEY! They tried to take my weapons off me! Do you honestly think I'd go somewhere unarmed?"  
"Altair, honey, we're going to a freakin' WEDDING. What could honestly go wrong?"  
"The temptation to say 'Famous last words' is overwhelming" Roy muttered.

"Stop scaring everyone here and get changed." Samus scolded them.

"Yes, mother." Altair said sarcastically.

The world stopped.

"Did he just make a joke?" Roy whispered. Marth nodded.

"But it's Altair! He NEVER jokes!" Roy whimpered.

"It's not like it's the end of the world, or anything." Link said "Get over it."

Meanwhile...

"Did anyone else get a bad feeling?" Captain Falcon asked

"Yeah. Kind of weird." Snake replied.

A few hours later...

Peach fiddled with Samus' hair for the thousandth time that day.

"Are you done yet?" Samus asked, bored out of her mind.

"Oh, calm down, you'll blow Altair's socks off once I'm finished" Peach scolded "Now..."

She took a step back.

"Done!" She said brightly "Okay, Mia, your turn!"

Samus went to stand beside Shiida.

"I hate her so much..." She moaned.

"Oh yeah? You didn't have to be forced into this!" Shiida complained, picking at her dress.

"But it's beautiful!" Zelda protested.

"Do you know how heavy this thing is? Seriously?"  
They all laughed at her discomfort.

"What the hell is taking them so long!" Roy exploded.

"It's Peach – we could be here for hours." Altair said slowly, watching the light reflect off the Phoenix Saber.

"Well, yeah, but still -"  
"DONE!" Peach's cry came down the stairs.

"FRIGGIN FINALLY!" Roy yelled back up. He was rewarded with a well-aimed rock from Shiida.

"Nice throw." Samus could be heard complimenting her.

"Thank you."

Roy was curled up on the ground, holding his groin.

"Not cool..." He gasped in pain.

"You deserved it" Altair and Marth muttered

"Suck-ups" Roy whispered, but not quietly enough. He was silenced by the appearance of Falchion and Pheonix.

"Want to repeat that statement?" Marth said dangerously.

"Uh, Peach, you might want to send the girls down now before these two kill Roy" Ike called.

"Coming!" Peach said in a sing-song voice.

Samus was the first down. Her hair was flowing loose down her back, curled slightly, and she was wearing the long blue dress from before. Altair's jaw dropped.

"You look great..." He managed to splutter. Everyone laughed at his reaction.

"Thanks" Samus said with a smile "Maybe Peach does have a use..." She giggled.

"Shocker" Roy muttered as he got up from the floor. Samus downed him again with a kick to the gut.

"Why does the world hate me?" He moaned in pain.

"Because you're annoying" Marth stated simply "Live with it."

Next, Mia descended down the stairs in a – relatively simple - white shirt and skirt, her purple hair hanging loose. Ike's eye's widened, before he forced himself to look away, muttering "I'mherbossI'mherbossI'mherboss" Over and over to himself.

"What's wrong with him?" Mia asked, nodding her head towards Ike.

"He's in denial" Altair, Marth and Samus said at the exact same time.

"I AM NOT!" Ike yelled.

"Freaky" Link muttered, as Zelda made her own way down the stairs. She wore her old dress from the Twilight incident, thinking that it was probably good enough for such formal affairs anyway. "You look nice."  
"I look the same as usual." She pointed out.

"And?" The Hylian asked with a smile.  
"...Nothing." Zelda muttered. "There's no reasoning with you, is there."  
"Nope."

"Look, can we get a move on?" Roy asked irritably "As entertaining as it would be, I don't think Marth wants to be late for his own wedding."

"Shut up, Roy." The room echoed, and the group left.

_Three hours later..._

"Do you, Shiida of Talys, accept this man to be your-"  
"This is as boring as the entry-level assassination jobs." Altair hissed.

"Just put up with it for five minutes, Altair. It's almost done." Samus hissed back. "But I know what you mean – I'm bored too."

"Good to know I'm not alone." He finished, just as he turned to the stage.

"You may now kiss the-"  
Time stopped.

"What is it this time, Excelion." Altair asked calmly.

"**Shut up, Altair.**" The Divine Demon replied "**This is serious.**"

"How serious?"  
"**Evil-agent-of-darkness-going-to-kill-everyone-in-this-room serious.**"  
"...That's serious."  
"**Yeah, no shit**. **Whelp, good luck. I'd recommend getting closer to the Altar if I were you.**"

Altair didn't bother to ask questions. As soon as Excelion had finished talking, he had started moving towards the altar and prepped his Hidden Blade. Time slowly restored itself as he shoved past the slowly moving bodies, and he was about two feet away when two things happened at once.

The priest finished his sentence...and a human-shaped shadow came to the stained roof.

_You have got to be kidding me..._ He thought, just as he yelled out 'Get Down' and shoved the recently-married couple over. Marth stared at him in shock, just before the glass ceiling collapsed in and a black-robed warrior came down, a hidden blade extending from both his hands. Altair didn't give this any thought, though, and launched himself off the altar and crashed into the would-be assassin's midriff, blasting him off a course that would have killed both Shiida and Marth if he hadn't interfered.

The two rolled across the floor as all chaos broke loose. People had been injured by the falling ceiling, and the civilians began to panic, trampling out of the church.

Altair rolled to his feet and drew the Phoenix Sabre, just as his opponent drew his own red-bladed longsword.

"This shall be...interesting." The intruder mused. "I didn't know you'd be here, brother."  
The voice made Altair's blood run cold. "Hello, Wallik." He asked. "How's life without the back of a skull?"  
The former assassin bristled. "Your friend Nero shall pay for that. But, thanks to the glory of the Divine Demon...I have been REBORN!" Wallik spread his hands to the sky and summoned red lightning to spring between his fingers. "I am Wallik, one of the True Demon's Lieutenants and the Red Assassin!"  
"Correction – you are a dead man." Altair replied, looking for a throwing knife, only to remember that he wasn't carrying them.

...Bugger.

Wallik smirked.

"Oh, we'll see...about _that_" He spat, lunging forwards. Altair managed to deflect his first blow, but it was obvious that this 'True Demon' must have done something to increase Wallik's speed and skill. The assassin had already been the strongest in the organization, and was renowned for a vicious fighting strategy. Altair had always managed to defeat it before, with a combination of better speed and less...straightforward thinking, but with Wallik faster now...the only advantage he had was the thinking.

Not good enough.

_**Ahem.**_ Excelion coughed. **_What are you?_**

Altair couldn't believe he'd forgotten. He'd changed too. In an explosive burst of blue flames, Altair fused himself with Excelion's powers.

"We'll see...indeed." He replied, and struck forwards in a brutal blow. Wallik blocked, and soon the two were dueling in the middle of a ruined church.

After a few moments, Wallik laughed.

"Do you really think it would be that easy?" He asked, and a sudden whiplash of black energy sent Altair flying back. "Dark Triforce of Fear, you bastard."

Outside, Link keeled over. Ike knelt next to his friend. "Are you okay?"  
"There's something in there..." Link gasped. Zelda moaned and collapsed.

"I can feel it too..." She moaned.

Link looked at her. "Dark Triforce?"  
Zelda nodded. "Dark Triforce."

"Wait, the what?" Roy asked, confused. Samus understood slightly more.

"Are you telling me." She said, calmly. "That my boyfriend is fighting a force so evil Ganondorf's afraid of it?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Zelda muttered, gritting her teeth. "But don't try to do anything about – She's already gone inside the church, hasn't she."  
"Yes she has." Link stated.

"...Dammit."  
***

When Samus entered, Wallik was having his stereotypical 'I've always been better than you' speech to a pinned Altair. Instead of making any smart comments, Samus just shot the Red Assassin between the shoulder blades with a Paralyzer blast. Altair, free of his restrictions, slid down the wall and landed carefully on his feet.

"Nice shot."  
"Thanks."  
"Is he dead?"  
"I don't think so, the Paralyzer isn't that powerful."

"Great. Let's get out of here and let the local guards deal with him. They can handle it-"

Before Altair could finish the sentence, Wallik's eyes snapped open and he sent a bolt of red lightning at Samus' back, causing her to collapse in pain.

"How do you like it, bitch?" He snarled, before a blue fireball slammed into his chest and knocked him back. Altair walked towards him, fire blazing down his sword and eyes glowing gold.

"Don't even try." He snarled. Wallik just replied with another blast of dark energy from his Dark Triforce, sending Altair flying back and through one of the stained glass windows to the outside of the building. Wallik leaped through the same window and came crashing down, sword first, to where Altair's head had been mere seconds ago. His startled fact barely registered the kick that came hurtling towards it until it made contact, sending him flying back and between two of the guards. Wallik struggled to his feet, and, confronted with the guard's spears, let out some blasts of red lightning and, with a gesture, called his sword back to his hand.

"Any last words, Altair?"  
"Go to hell." The assassin snarled, charging at his former comrade. The two locked blades, blue flames and red lightning flying everywhere, and stared into each others eyes.

"You can't win, you know." Wallik murmured, and a black aura extended from his Dark Triforce. "Because how can you fight while overwhelmed with fear?"  
Altair felt a cold hand grip his heart as the strange fog seemed to drag up the darkest memories and imaginings of his mind. His team dying in a hail of Templar arrows...failing Al Mualim's for the first time...Samus dying...

Wallik laughed. "How much blood will you be responsible for before you die, hmm? Better just to die now..."  
Altair fell to his knees, and Excelion looked on in horror from inside his mind.

"A wise decision..." Wallik whispered, and drew back his sword to kill his former teammate. At that point, a gold light pushed the black fog back and forced Wallik to shield his eyes. "What the-"  
Link came diving out of the light, the Master Sword – which he had refused to take off – stretched in front of him, and Wallik only just blocked it.

"Triforce of Courage, you bastard" Link hissed "And I know how to use it better than you do."

Wallik tried to use his Fear Fog again, but the light constantly pushed it back. Then again, the Triforce didn't protect against his Demon powers, and a blast of red lightning sent the Hylian flying backwards. The former assassin got up, only to hear an enraged cry from Shiida.

"YOU RUINED MY WEDDING!"  
Wallik spun, and a Wing Spear embedded itself in his chest. Grunting, he batted the Pegasus knight away, just as Marth's Falchion drove itself through his shoulder.

"You cannot kill me! I am fear incarnate! I am undead! I cannot die!" He ranted, even as Zelda's Din's fire spell burnt one arm while Ike and Mia both slashed open his gut and Samus sent a Paralyzer blast to his head.

A cold voice rang out from behind him.

"Can you survive this?" Altair asked, drawing his hand back with an orb of blue flame in it. The former assassin stared in shock at his old comrade as he slammed his palm forward into his forehead. "FLAME OF EXCELLION!"

The super-hot blue flames caused the undead warrior to scream as his body was slowly burned apart, atom by atom, until only dust remained. Altair stood still, eyes fading from Gold back to gray, than wavered and collapsed. Ike and Marth both grabbed one of his shoulders and stopped him from face-planting.

"Hey, Marth?" Altair said, half-conscious.

"Yeah?"  
"Sorry about the church."

He passed out.  
Nobody noticed the dust move together and swirl out the door, red lightning sparking between them...

A/N: Yes, its the old filler edited a bit.  
Yes, this is lazy.  
YES, I AM BACK IN BUISNESS BABY! EXPECT YOUR OLD BI-WEEKLY UPDATE SCHEDULE TO RETURN!


	16. Second WarriorThe Triumvirate Revealed!

A/N: Told you I'd stick to the schedule.

Also, I'm changing a lot. For example, I'm minimizing the roles of the characters I've brought in other than Dante and Altair. Reason? It looked less and less like a Smash Bros fic every time I looked at it. So pretty much every author's note before 15 is null and void.

Welcome to the reboot.

Chapter 16: Amassing of power/Second Warrior

**  
OW.  
Altair blinked awake. Samus hovered over him.  
"…are you alright?"  
"I think so…" He muttered, getting on his elbows. A pair of hands wrapped around his throat and started strangling him.  
"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Samus screamed, throttling him. Doctor Mario edged away from her, frightened by the blue aura that had erupted around her. Ike sighed and pulled her off.  
"Calm down already…"  
A different pair of hands found their way around Altair's throat.  
"YOU RUINED MY WEDDING!" A very, VERY angry Shiida yelled. Marth pulled her off.  
"…sorry about that Altair…now…YOU RUINED MY WEDDING!"  
Marth started throttling him. Doctor Mario applied his forehead to the nearest wall, repeatedly. Ike pulled Marth off.  
"Calm down already man." Ike muttered. Marth let out a breath.  
"…sorry. Got carried away."  
"It's alright." Altair muttered, rubbing his throat. "…perfectly understandable. The wedding did finish, right?"  
"Its kind of hard to have a honeymoon when A 'TRUE DEMON' IS TRYING TO KILL AS ALL!" Shiida yelled, punching him in the face. HARD.

Altair clutched his now-broken nose. "…point taken. I'll track it down."  
"You'll do no such thing." Doctor Mario snapped. "Until you learn how to fully control those powers of yours, you are going NOWHERE."  
"…fine." Altair muttered, climbing out of the bed. "…I'll be training."

He walked through the portal back to Smash Mansion, groaning. Just what the hell had he gotten into?

"**A quest to save the universe itself?" **Excelion supplied helpfully. Altair attempted to glare at something that wasn't there.  
All things considered, he actually did quite a good job.  
**PAAAAAGEBREAAAAK***  
Ike sat down next to Mia.  
"Who's winning?" He asked, rolling his shoulders. Mia sighed.  
"Not sure. They're pretty evenly matched."  
The epic match they were watching…Captain Falcon and Solid Snake's drinking contest. Ike grinned.  
"I've got five bucks on them ending this in a bar brawl."  
"I've got twenty on one of them dying of alcohol poisoning…" Link muttered from behind him. "Wait, where'd Mia go?"  
Mia had dragged up a stool. Ike paled.  
"Oh, please god no."  
"Give me some too! Make way boys, this is how ya do it!"  
Ike buried his face in his hands. This wasn't going to end well. AT ALL.  
**Approximately five seconds later…**  
Ike hated being right. Mia was a lightweight, and after her first beer…well…Snake was unconscious, most of the room had fled, and Falcon was now being forced to repeatedly falcon punch himself in the face.  
Ike sighed. Then Mia had her second one, and started dancing on the table. Link nudged him.  
"Bet you like this part!" He muttered, grinning. Ike threw him over his shoulder.  
"…I deserved that." Link groaned, getting back up. Ike sighed.  
Mia started crawling all over him.  
"Ya know boss…*hic*…I really…likez…youz…"  
Dante came walking in.  
"Hey guys, has anyone seen-"  
He saw the awkward situation and backed out slowly.  
Ike did the one thing he could in this situation.  
Engage facepalm.  
**PAAAAAAAAGEBREAAAAAAK**  
Beltazar glanced up as a cloud of dust whirled in and reformed into Wallik.  
"'sup, Wallik?" He muttered. Wallik growled.  
"…I hate him so much." He muttered. "The overpowered, cheap bastard…"  
"Yesyesyes, we all know how much you hate him…" Beltazar muttered.  
Thump.  
Thump.  
Thump.  
"Leave now. I have to pretend to be that elderly moron's perfect little pet demon for a while longer…" Beltazar growled, twitching at Sanctus' audible descent down the stairs. Wallik nodded and vanished in the vortex of red lightning. He reappeared in a crumbling temple within distance of smash mansion. A man with black hair in black armor glanced at him.  
"…Wallik."  
"Zelgius." Wallik hissed in return, walking past him. Then the one member of their trio he actually liked walked up to him. Tall, silver haired, ludicrously long sword…  
"Good evening, gentlemen." Sephiroth grinned, eyes flashing. "Who else feels that Wallik here failed?"  
Zelgius raised his hand. Sephiroth shook his head.  
"He did not…he was outnumbered and overpowered…" Sephiroth's eyes flashed. "And Zelgius…if you think you're going to fight next you are MISTAKEN, sir."  
Zelgius grunted and lowered his hand. Dark Link smirked.  
"No, no…for today, the second warrior is uncovered…and we are here to discover who that is, are we not, pet?"  
That last part was directed to Zelgius' mount, a really large – okay, that's an understatement – a massive black dragon called Mortain. Mortain growled in agreement.  
Zelgius sighed, putting his helmet on. "Very well. Let us see who it is…"  
Their viewing pool engaged.  
**PAGEBREEAK**  
"…she'll wake up in a few hours." Dr Mario informed a nervous Ike.  
"Are you sure? I didn't hit her too hard?"  
"No, she's fine. And given the circumstances, I would have hit her more than once." Doctor Mario groaned, picking up his stuff. "I'm getting some sleep. DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING."  
He left, throwing his labcoat onto the nearby rack. Ike sat in the chair and closed his eyes.  
Thump.  
Thump.  
Thump.

"**Gee, kinda empty in here isn't it?"** A voice muttered in his skull. **"Why do I always end up with the meatheads?"  
**Ike's eyes snapped open.  
He wasn't in the room anymore. He couldn't see anything…other than the thing in front of him.  
The creature tilted his head, groaning. **"Absolutely bloody typical. Excelion gets the badass assassin, and I get…well, a hero with no brains and somehow brave enough to charge an army but not to-"  
**Ike aethered him. The creature was now slightly disjointed.  
**"…maybe you're not completely worthless…" **He muttered, cracking his neck. **"I'm Tullin. Nice to meetcha!"  
**For the first time, Ike got his first real look at what he was talking too…and it creeped him out. It appeared to be made entirely of blue light, shimmering and glowing, even flickering in places. Other than that, it was humanoid…for one second. It kept shifting.  
Now it was Hylian.  
Now it was a fox.  
Now it was Dr Insano.  
Now it was Ike himself.  
**"…yeah, this form should creep you out the most. Anyway, I'm Tullin, divine demon number three and demon of destruction!"  
**Ike found his voice again. "…you're not what I pictured a demon of destruction to be…"  
Tullin sighed. Suddenly, he was a large, glowing blue dog.  
By large I mean about the size of the empire state building.  
**"ZUUL, MOTHAFUCKA, ZUUL!" **Tullin howled, before pouncing towards Ike…and turning into a grinning blue-image of Mia hugtackling him. Ike pulled Tullin off.  
"Cut it out…" He growled. Tullin turned back into Ike.  
**"…fine…jerk…" **He pouted.** "Anyway, I'm here to teach you about your powers and then scarper. Deal?"  
**"Deal." Ike growled. "Just get out of my head."  
**"Sorry, no can do. I can shut up, though."  
**"Good enough for me…" Ike sighed, sheathing Ragnell. "…what can I do-"  
Tullin-Ike threw a ball of blue energy at a suddenly materialized Primid. The Primid got caught in an explosion when the sphere shattered, and then the shards darted into even more Primids. Tullin grinned.  
**"Attack one – Force Orb. Now, Attack Two….hmmm…yes, this'll do it…"**  
Tullin-Ike cloned himself. Twice.  
**"…Clone forces. In addition…you can now increase or decrease your muscle mass and body density at will. In layman's terms, you get lighter, heavier, stronger, weaker as you decide. Go too far – for example, strong enough to punch through the earth – and your bones will shatter from the weight."** Tullin warned. Then he grinned. **"Now, I'll be off. Hogan's Heroes is on!"  
**Poof. Ike blinked.  
"….that…was the strangest thing that has ever happened to me…period."  
"Welcome to my world." Altair muttered. He'd appeared in the mindscape next to him. Ike jumped.  
"HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT?"  
"What, stealth or the telepathy?" Altair asked out of curiousity. Ike growled.  
"BOTH!"  
"Stealth was lifetime of training. Telepathy is a familial bond between us Warriors." He said calmly. "Besides…look out for the cost. There's always a cost in these deals. Excelion told me."  
He faded away. Ike blinked.  
"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"  
He looked around…and Mia was nowhere to be found.

'There's always a cost…'

"Oh, shit." Ike muttered, paling. He ran out of the room at top speed, throwing Rangell around his shoulder. "MIA! MIA!"

Sephiroth blinked.  
"…that was…surprising." He commented. Wallik sighed.

"So who reaps the cost?" He asked. Zelgius raised his hand.

"I already have a quarrel with Ike." He said through gritted teeth. "I should be the one to kill him!"  
"And you shall." Sephiroth said, stepping onto the teleport pad. "But as for reaping the cost…I shall take that honor."

A/N: …ending. Enjoy.

Sephiroth was probably out of nowhere for you…unless you'd solved the hints about the silver-haired general, of course.


End file.
